So Many Love Triangles!
by Inseparable to you x3
Summary: ZackOC, NickOC, HannodyhannahXcody, MadessemaddieXjesse, OlilyoliverXlily, RobareyrobbierayXcareySuite life meets J. Mac, meets HM, meets 2 rich girls meets Jonas Brothers. Big soap opera type thing.
1. Hannah, You Ignorant Slut!

** It was an ordinary day, in the Tipton Hotel. Mr. Moseby yelling at Zack and Cody, Arwin drooling over Carey, and Maddie working at the candy counter. Suddenly, a tall guy with blonde hair, wearing a blue sweater and blue jeans.**

**"Yum, look at what the hunk fairy dropped off." London said as Jesse McCartney walked in. **

**"Hi, Mr. Moseby. I'm back from France from my concert tour. I wanted to get the presidental suite. The manager's paying for it. So might as well get that one."**

**"Good choice. And good afternoon Mr. McCartney." Mr. Moseby responded. **

**Jesse started to walk to the elevator. When he bumped into a beautiful blonde hair girl, about the same height he was and was wearing a blue shirt, a blue and green plaid skirt, and a green and blue striped tie. **

**"Sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. Wow. What's your name?" Jesse asked. **

**"Maddie. I know you're obliviously Jesse McCartney. I love your song, 'Right Where You Want Me.' It is your best song yet. Well, thats what I think." Maddie answered.**

**"Thanks. So I guess I'll be seeing you later, Maddie? Bye!"**

**"Bye!"**

**The elevator dinged and out ran Zack and Cody.**

**"Whoah. Watch it guys." Jesse said.**

**"Whatever." Zack said.**

**They ran over to Maddie at the candy counter and leaned on the counter with their arms on top. **

**"Hey, sweet thang!" Zack said.**

**"Hey, Zack." Maddie responded.**

**"Was that Jesse McCartney?" Zack asked.**

**"Yeah. He's sooooo cute. I think he's adorable." Maddie said. "Hey Cody. Whats new?" **

**"Hi! So are you going to ask him out?" Cody suggested.**

**"Cody! Maddie is MY sweet thang and no one else's."**

**"You're so funny, Zack. But I wasn't thinking of asking him out until you suggested it. Thanks, Cody. I'll ask him out tomorrow." Maddie said. Maddie skipped away all happy and cheerful. Cody was smiling until he saw Zack gawking at him.**

**"Good going, Cody. Now who am I suppost to call 'sweet thang?' Huh?" Zack asked.**

**Suddenly...**

**Two girls walk into the Tipton and walked over to the check in counter. **

**"Good morning, ladies. Be with you in one second." Mr. Mosbey said.**

**"Hi, I'm Kathryn and this is my friend Ally." Kathryn responded.**

**Kathryn was wearing a short jean skirt with white strappy sandles. She had a blue Hollister polo on with a light blue pearl necklace and the matching ring. She had blonde hair with bleach blonde highlights. Her hair was down and curled slightly. Ally was wearing bleached ripped jeans with black heels. She had a vintege black cupped sleave shirt that said in faded gold writing 'You Can't Buy Me.' She had long, brown hair with blonde highlights in two ponytails. They were both about the same age as the twins.**

**"Hey Cody, look who's checking in." Zack said.**

**"Wow! I'm sweating in places I've never sweated before." Zack rolled his eyes and ran to the girls to go talk to them. Cody followed.**

**The twins walk over to Ally and Kathryn. **

**"Hey." Zack said looking directly at Ally. **

**"Hi" Ally said checking out Zack.**

**Cody looked at Kathryn. Kathryn looked off in the distance at a beautiful painting hung on the wall, not even noticing Cody was there. Ally slightly nudged Kathryn in the arm with her elbow. **

**"Huh? Ohh, hi!" Kathryn said finally noticing Cody like 5 minutes later. Suddenly Oliver Oken came over with a bunch of bags. He set them down by Ally's feet and lightly kissed her on the cheek. He put his arm around her. **

**"Hey. I'm Oliver Oken, what's your names? Whoah dude, you're like twins!! Sweet!!!!!!!"**

**"I'm Zack and this is Cody," Zack said answering for both of them.**

**"Nice to meet you. Did you guys already meet?"**

**"Actually, no." Ally said. "I'm Ally." She responded while playing with her hair**

**"I'm Kathryn. I'm so sorry that it seemed like i was ignoring you, I really wasn't. Truely. I was looking at that beautiful picture behind the counter." Kathryn turns to Mr. Mosbey, "Is that picture by Monet? I'm just wondering."**

**"Yea, it is. What a keen eye you have for art, young lady."**

**"I don't really care about art, i just have that painting hanging in the game room."**

**"Ohhh. Good for you." Mr. Mosbey said sarcasticly.**

**"Oh there was a Monet painting in the game room of the last hotel you stayed at. I thought you actually had a game room in you actual house." Zack said chuckling.**

**"Actually we do." Kathryn said all chirpy. They saw Zack and Cody's jaw dropped. **

**"You have an actual game room in your house? Whoah! Are you like rich or something?" Zack asked.**

**"Actually yea. My daddy owns 3 record studios, and my mommy owns American Eagle and Hollister." Kathryn said happily.**

**"My daddy owns Covergirl and my mommy owns Abercrombie and Aeropostle." Ally said smiling. **

**"Sweeeeetttt!" Cody said.**

**Suddenly Nick Jonas came walking in. Girls were screaming so loud people could have lost their hearing. "Hey." He said walking over to Kathryn and putting his arm around her.**

**"How do you guys all know each other?" Cody asked.**

**"Well, Oliver and I started going out and then my friend-like-sister, Kathryn, was all like alone, so Oliver hooked them up. We've been doubling for 3 months now." Ally replied.**

**"We are staying at the Tipton because The Jonas Brothers have a concert here in Boston. But if we like this hotel, we might stay longer because this is the end of the tour." Kathryn recited.**

**Mr. Mosbey, who was behind the counter, overheard them. "Ohhh, welcome to the Tipton Hotel, whatever you need, we'll get it for you. What do you need?" **

**Everyone shook their head. "Well, ring if you need anything. I will give you my cell phone number and Esteban's cell phone number, just in case you need anything." Mr. Mosbey said excitingly. **

**"Who's Esteban?" Ally asked. **

**"He is the best bellhop at the Tipton," Cody chirped in.**

**Everyone moved to the couches and sat down to talk come more. "So, I don't think we fully introduced. I'm Nick Jonas, the youngest of all the Jonas Brothers. Who are you guys?"**

**"I'm Zack, the oldest of the both of us." Zack said beaming.**

**"I'm Cody and you're only 15 minutes older. How old are all you guys? I'm 15 and obvisiously Zack's 15 too." Cody explained.**

**"I'm 15, Ally's 14 1/2, Nick is 16, and so is Oliver." Kathryn replied.**

**"Zack!!! Cody!!!! Come up to eat lunch." Carey, walked out of the elevator and went over to Zack and Cody. "Who's your little friends?" She said smiling.**

**"Hi I'm Ally and this is my boyfriend, Oliver Oken." Ally said being kind.**

**"I'm Kathryn and this is my boyfriend, Nick Jonas." Kathryn said looking at Nick.**

**"Ohh, wow. Nice to meet you all. Anybody else with you?"**

**"Actually yea. Ohhh and here they come now." Oliver said.**

**In walked, Lola Lufanda, Robbie Ray Stewart, and Hannah Monatana. **

**"Oh my god! Is that Robbie Ray Stewart?" Carey exclamed.**

**"Yea. Do you know him?" Kathryn asked.**

**"Yea we dated in high school." Zack and Cody rolled their eyes. "Oh my god. It's been soo long. I'm going to say hi. Later guys. We'll have lunch a little late."**

**"Oh well your mom seems nice." Ally said with a weak grin on her face. They continued talking and telling everyone a little about themselves.**

**Meanwhile,**

**Carey slowly walked over to Robbie Ray.**

**"Hi! I don't know if you remember me, but we went out in high school." Carey said excitingly.**

**"Hey. You look really familar. I'm sorry. What's your name?" Robbie Ray asked totally blanking out.**

**"My name is Carey. Carey Martin."**

**"Ohhh! I remember you now. We broke up because I wanted to a country singer and you wanted to be a singer, too. Nice seeing you again. How's everything going?" Robbie Ray said chuckling.**

**"Good. I actually work here at the Tipton as the Caberet singer. I have two kids, well twins. I guess you know what's it like having a kid."  
**

**"Well, yea, but I have two kids. The son is at grandma's house. I'm also Hannah's Manager. But your the Caberet singer here. How's that going?"**

**"Yea. It's going good. Ummm...hey if you're not doing anything tonight, do you want to catch up more at dinner at the resturant here? I'm just wondering. I don't know. Maybe you don't-----" **

**"I'd love to. I just have to get Hannah settled. I'm staying here for 5 days and Hannah has a concert here in Boston she opens for The Jonas Brothers."**

**"Oh that's interesting. I was talking to my sons and they introduced me to their new friends and one of them was a Jonas and was staying here with his girlfriend."**

**"Bye dad. I'm going to my suite to hang out." Hannah said not even noticing Carey, or anyone sitting on the couch.**

**"Wasn't that Hannah Montana?" Ally asked.**

**"Duh, it was, Ally. Remeber we meet her at your Daddy's Covergirl party? She sang, but she had to leave for some 'emergancy?" Kathryn said. **

**"Oh yea. Then we hired her to play at my best friend's birthday party and she really wanted Hannah to sing her favorite song, but Hannah rejected to sing it to her. That was weird because it was one of her own songs, but she had to leave for some 'emergency' again?" Ally said. "I was so pissed at her because we paid her all this money and she didn't even make my best friend happy. So we had another party for her and we hired the All American Rejects. They are way better than 'Hannah Montana.' I'm not kidding. Honestly." Ally said, getting pissed off and giggling for no reason at the same time.**

**"Whoah. So you guys know like all the celebrities and go to all the parties?" Zack asked excitingly.**

**"Yea. We've been doing it for a while. It's sorta old news but it's fun everytime." Kathryn said.**

**"Hey, I got to go up to the suite. You want to come with me?" Nick asked Kathryn.**

**"Sure. I'd love to. So I'll talk to you guys later? Ok?"**

**"Wait, I have a question. Nick, if you are staying here then were is your brotherrs staying?" Cody asked.**

**"They are staying at a different hotel with their girlfriends. I decided to stay with my girlfriend and she said she has stayed at the Tipton before and said it was great. So we decided to stay here." Nick said, quickly turning around when he heard his name mentioned. **

**"Yea I think Ally and I will go up to our suite too. Talk to you boys later. Alright?" Oliver suggested.**

**"Alright." Cody said.**

**"Later!"**

**After everyone left and all that was left on the couches was Zack and Cody, Zack turned around to Cody.**

**"Wasn't Ally hot?!"**

**"I don't know, I was to busy looking at Kathryn."**

**"But Ally never took her eyes off of me. She only looked at Oliver like twice."**

**"I think Kathryn really likes Nick. Did you see the way she kept looking at him?"**

**"Yea, I saw that. I don't think she has any intrested in you, but I think Ally really likes me." **

**"Don't be so self- centered. Now, I have to find a way for Kathryn to like me. Will you help me?"**

**"Ohhh and I'm the one self-centered? I'll help you if you help me get Ally which shouldn't to be to hard. I think Oliver likes Lola, Hannah's best friend. He like winked at her, and she winked at him too. Coincedence? I think not!" **

**Ally and Kathryn ended up in Suite 224 while Nick and Oliver bunked in 223, Hannah and Lola stayed in 324 and Robbie Ray slept in the room right next to them, Suite 323.**

**Carey and Robbie set a date for that night. Carey waltzed into the suite after making the date. She waltzed right passed Zack and Cody playing The Sims 2 on their Game Cube. **

**"Ok that was just akward." Cody said.**

**"Yes. Yes, it was." Zack said.**

**Meanwhile in Ally and Kathryn suite...**

**"So what would you think if I was to... oh, I dunno... dump Oliver?" Ally questioned Kathryn.**

**"What are you frickin' crazy?! You guys are a perfect couple. It even said so in People Magazine." Kathryn said taking off her earrings and going balistic when Ally mentioned that. "Wait...why?"**

**"Well, it's just that Zack is really cute and I think I like him. And I think he likes me. I'm just saying, but he's very cute." Ally said repeating everything twice.**

**"So? I don't mean to be mean, but you and Oliver look soooo cute together and I hate to see those 3 months go to waste. Plus, if you date Zack, then his brother Cody will be left alone and that's not right."**

**"Your point? This is what you're going to do. You're going to dump Nick and--..." Ally said getting inturrupeted.**

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??? THERE IS NO FRICKIN' WAY TO MAKE ME BREAK UP WITH NICK!!!!!!!!"**

**"Why not? I don't think he really likes you. I mean really. He hardly even looked at you."**

**"Umm yea right. He looked at me more times Oliver looked at you, But he does like me. I mean look at the ring he gave me on our 10th date. And I like him too. And I don't see us breaking up in the near future. And don't try anything to try and break us up." Kathryn said getting pissed off. After a couple minutes of silence, she let out a sigh. "Sorry about getting pissed off at you. It's just because you were being self- centered."**

**"Ok maybe I was. But you have to admit, Cody was sorta cute."**

**"Sure he was, but I like Nick way better. But of course you think Cody is cute, you think Zack is cute and they are identical twins. Le duh!" Kathryn said giggling.**

**Ally and Kathryn started giggling.**

**Meanwhile in Nick and Oliver's suite,**

**"Nick, I think I might dump Ally. I mean she's like 1 1/2 years younger than me. I know she's hot and all, but seriously I kinda like Lola better." Oliver said just coming out with it.**

**"So you're just going to break- up with her?" Nick questioned.**

**"Yea. I mean also while we were talking to Zack and Cody, she wouldn't stop looking at Zack or Cody. I don't know which one it was. Did Kathryn ever look at one of them? Or did she just pay attention to you?"**

**"She payed attention to me the whole time, she hardly even looked at either one of the twins. I still like Kat. Do you like her?"**

**"Yea, I mean you got the smart one. Ally acts like shes a blonde. AND SHE'S NOT! That's what pisses me off. She pretendes to be someone she's not and I want a down-to-earth-girl, like Kathryn. How did I get stuck with the dumb one? No offense to her or anything."**

**"I dunno know." **

"This is what we'll do. I'll break up with Ally and ask Lola out and you'll break up with Kathryn and date Hannah Montana. It works out perfectly."

**"Umm. No it doesn't. I like Kat and I don't want to break up with her. So you go ahead and break up with Ally, but there is no way I'm breaking up with Kathryn." **

**"Dude, listen to yourself. You'd pick some regular rich girl instead of HANNAH MONTANA?!!? Why would you want to do that? I mean...Kathryn...Hannah Montana..." Oliver said as he was moving his hands like it was a scale. "Dude, I know Hannah Montana. I'm pretty sure she will go out with you while I go out with her best friend Lola.**

**"I don't want to go out with 'Hannah Montana' I'm just fine with Kathryn. And I KNOW Kathryn will go out with me, instead of Hannah Montana who MIGHT go out with me. But I don't care about Hannah."**

**"Dude she can sing and she' opening for you guys tomorrow night at your concert. I think you should go out with her."**

**"How many times do I have to tell you, NO!" Nick stormed out of the suite and went to Kathryn and Ally's suite. **

**"Wait, dude. Where are you going?" Oliver ran out of the room and followed him.**

**"I'm going to go sit and chat with Kathryn. If you have a problem with that too bad."**

**"Dude I don't want to fight anymore. Can we get over it? I'm sorry i told you, you should dump Kathryn and go out with Hannah. My bad."**

**"Yea it is. And I forgive you." **

**"But as long as we are going to Ally and Kathryn's room, I might as well break up with her now. I can't take her act any more."**

**Nick and Oliver walked into the suite and Nick went to go sit down with Kathryn on the couch and watch That 70's show. Oliver went over to Ally and hugged her.**

**"Hey Ally I have to talk to you outside in the hallway." Oliver said.**

**"Yea I have to talk to you too." Ally responded.**

**The moment Ally and Oliver left the room, Kathryn turned to Nick.**

**"I know what that's about. Ally's going to break up with Oliver."**

**"No way! Oliver is going to break up with Ally. Oliver tried to make me break up with you and make me go out with Hannah Montana. But I didn't want to because I really like you."**

**"Awww! I really like you too. But also, Ally was trying to make me break up with you so she could date Zack and I could date Cody. Weird. It's like they planned it or something. Do they not like us being together?"**

**"But they were the ones that set us up in the first place. Well, I know that Oliver is breaking up with Ally because he thinks that shes pretending to act like a blonde."**

**"Wait, you'd rather date me than Miss. Hannah Montana?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Awwwww! You're so sweet," Kathryn said before she lightly kissed Nick on the cheek.**

**Meanwhile in the hallway,**

**"Ally I need to tell you something."**

**"Me too."**

**"You go first." **

**"No you."**

**"Ok fine. I want to break up," Oliver said as he closed his eyes, hoping Ally wouldn't cry. "I think we should see other people," He paused, still with his eyes closed. "I know this might be hard on you, but I think it's the best thing for the both of us. Now don't start crying." He paused again, expecting Ally to start crying. "Wait you're not crying. Why not?" He asked as he opened his eyes.**

**"Because the thing I had to tell you was, I wanted to break up. Don't expect me to cry. I'm not like that."**

**"Wait...you wanted to break up with me? Why?"**

**"No offense, but Zack is waaaayyyyyy cuter than you'll ever be. Again, no hard feelings. Why did you want to break up with me?"**

**"I wanted to ask Lola out, you're too young, and you're always acting like a blonde and I don't like that. I do too much of it myself."**

**"Wait... so you are dumping me, not a blonde, to be _with _and _actual_ blonde? Well that makes perfect sense." Ally said being sarcastic. "But whatever. We both want to break up with each other and we did. It's officially over. And if anyone asked, I broke up with you."**

**Ally walked back into her suite, without lettting Oliver say anything else. Ally walked in to see Kathryn and Nick still sitting on the couch watching That 70's show.**

**"Well, that went well. I wanted to dump Oliver and he wanted to dump me. Then he expected me to cry. Yea right!" Ally went to the fridge and grabbed a Diet Cola.**

**"You look a little sad," Kathryn said taking her eyes off of the tv for the first time since Nick and he started talking.**

**"Ehh. Not really. But he immediatly wanted to ask out Lola after he just dumped me."**

**"But didn't you want to immediatly ask out Zack after you dumped Oliver? Wasn't that your plan?" Kathryn questioned.**

**"Well, yea, at the time. But I might wait until tomorrow."**

**"Hurry up and ask him, you need a date to the concert tomorrow." Kathryn said as she was channel surfing with Nick's right arm around her.**

**"Fine, fine, fine! I'll ask him in a hour. Can I watch tv now?" **

"Go watch it in your room." Kathryn said.

**"I have a tv in my room?"**

**"Yea. You didn't know that?" **

**"No. But seriously, I do? DON'T TOY WITH ME HERE!!"**

**"Yea. Go look."**

**Ally walked into her room and looked around. "Oh my gawd! I do!"  
**

**"We've been here for like 1 hour and 1/2 and you didn't know that?" **

"No, I didn't."

**"Wow you're slow. No offense." Nick said.**

**"None taking," Ally said still trying to figure out what Nick meant by that.**

**Ally walked off into her room and started watching tv.**

**"Hey Kat, you wanna go to the lobby to buy some candy or something?" Nick asked as he was getting up.**

**"Sure, let me go get my purse." **

**They took the elevator to the lobby and walked out holding hands.**

**Suddenly, a girl with straight blonde hair down to her shoulders, a black Hurley shirt, bleached jeans that were ripped at the knees, and a black headband with white dots. She walked in with a guy with brown hair gelled to the side, a black shirt and blue jeans, and was slightly taller than her. Also with the couple walked in Joe Jonas and a somewhat tall girl with brown hair that was slightly curled. She was wearing a white Polo shirt with no writing on it, bleached ripped jeans, and a blue sweatshirt zippered half way. **

**"Oh my god! Paulina! Priscilla! What are you guys doing here?" Kathryn shouted in excitment when she saw them.**

**"Heyy, Kathryn!" Said the girl with the blonde hair, also known as Paulina. "Hey, I'd like you to meet my new boyfriend, Ryan Ross."**

**"Duh, I know who he is, Ryan's from Panic! At the Disco." Kathryn said as she went over and hugged Paulina and Priscilla. "Hi!" She said to Ryan and Joe.**

**Nick went over to Joe and said hi and started talking to him and Ryan, while Kathryn, Priscilla, and Paulina caught up.**

**"Oh my gawd! Priscilla, why didn't you tell me you were going out with Joe!" Kathryn said.**

**"It just happened. We bummped into each other at the concert the other night, and we talked for a little bit, then he asked me out." Priscilla said.**

**"Ohhh. But wasn't he dating Aj?"**

**"No, they broke up two weeks ago. Where have you been, Kat? Oh yea, are you going out with Nick?"  
**

**"Yes I am. He gave me a ring on our 10th date." Kathryn said as she showed her friends the ring. **

**"So, where's Ally? How are her and Oliver doing?" Paulina asked.**

**"Actually, they just broke up and Oliver asked out one of Hannah Montana's friends after they both dumped each other. And she is going to ask out one of the twin boys that live here."**

**"Good for her." Priscilla said supporting Ally as if she was standing there with them.**

**While the girls were talking so were the boys. **

**"Hey, Nick. What's up, little bro?"**

**"Nothing. Who was the new girlfriend?"**

**"Priscilla, she's real nice and she loves our band, but not obsessed. Just my type. She's down-to-earth, too. Just like your girlfriend. By the way, how's it going with...uh..."**

**"Kathryn. Good. She's the best."**

**"So, I was talking to Oliver on my cell phone about 2 hours ago. He said you turned down Hannah Montana for Kathryn. Did you seriously do that?" **

"Yea. Why?"

"I'm proud of you, Nick. You turned down Hannah Montana for Kathryn."

**"Ok. So, I'll see you at the concert tomorrow night?"**

**"Yea. Ryan, are you going to be there?"**

**"No." Ryan answered. "There's a Panic! At the Disco concert tomorrow night. Sorry."**

**"It's ok." Joe said and turned to talk to Nick. "See you later Nick. We will be back in 2 days."**

**Nick waved as Joe and Priscilla left. Paulina and Priscilla both left with their dates and said good-bye to everyone. Kathryn walked over to Nick and he put his arm around her.**

**Kathryn put her arms around his waist and hugged him and he hugged her back.**

**Meanwhile in Zack and cody's suite,**

**Zack and Cody were playing Sonic video games when they heard a knock on their door.**

**"Come, in!" Zack shouted.**

**"Hi, Zack. Umm... can I talk to you in the hall?" Ally asked.**

**"Yea sure."  
**

**Zack walked out of his suite and stood in front of Ally.**

**"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" **

"Sure. But wait, aren't you dating Oliver?"

"Oh he is sooooo 2 hours ago," Ally said rolling her eyes and giving a giggle.

**"Uhhh. Sure, where do you want to go? The hotel restaurant is great place. Want to go there?" **

"Actually, Kathryn and I are going to the Jonas Brother's concert, so do you want to go there? Well, I kinda have to go, but you want to come with?"

**"Yea, sure."**

**"Great. See you then."**

**Zack walks back into suite, closes the door and hugs Cody. **

**"Dude, what's up with the hugging?"**

**"I just scored a date with Ally." **

"Sweet. When are you guys going out?"

**"We are going to a Jonas Brothers concert tomorrow night, with Kathryn, one of Kathryn's friends, Priscilla, and the rest of the group."**

**"I wish I could go, but I'm sleeping over Bob's tomorrow and you're suppost to be too. But I'll tell him that you scored a date with a hot chick."**

**"Thanks man. Have I ever told you that I loved you?"**

**"No." Cody answered immediatly.**

**"Huh, you think I would." Zack walked away and went to watch tv in their room.**

**The Next Day, 3 hours before The Concert:**

**Kathryn got dressed up in a blue Polo with thin pink and yellow stripes going horizantly across the shirt. She had on a jean mini skirt that was slightly frayed at the bottom. She had on shiny silver high heels and a small diamond ring. Her hair was down and slightly curled at the bottom. Ally was wearing a very short plaid skirt, a black tank top with a guitar printed on the front. She had on a red plaid tie on and was wearing knee high, sexy, black boots. Her hair was down and straightened. Nick threw on his somewhat bleached jeans, long- sleeved light brown/ tan-ish shirt with his yellow Polo over it and black high-tops. Zack pulled on his long-sleeved orange shirt that said 'Bikini Inspector' and put on his green camoflauge pants. He put on his sneakers and headed out the door to Ally's suite. **

**Ally answered the door and Zack saw that Kathryn, Nick, Oliver, Lola, Hannah Montana, Ally, Priscilla, and Joe were all in Ally and Kathryn's suite. **

**"Wow. looks crowded. Is this good to wear?"**

**"Yea, looks great. Come on in."**

**Oliver had his arm around Lola, Nick also had his arm around Kathryn. Zack relized that the only one alone was Hannah Montana.**

**"Hey Ally, why is Hannah alone? I mean like everyone else has a date except her. Should I get Cody over here or does she want to be alone?"**

**"She's alone because- well- I might as well tell you. Everyone knows except Kathryn and Nick. Hannah really likes Nick. DON'T YOU DARE TELL KATHRYN OR ANYONE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER!" Ally said trying to stay whispering. **

**"I won't, you can trust me, but why aren't we gonna tell Kathryn? I mean she is going out with Nick."**

**"Because she is very emotional and she likes Nick a lot."**

**"Well, shouldn't Nick know? Then he can know if she is like hitting on him or something." **

"Nooooooo. Just don't tell a single person or thing." Joe looked at the clock, "Come on people, time to leave for the concert!!!!"

**Everyone left the suite and headed out for the parking lot to the tour bus. On the way to the concert they picked up Kevin and his girlfriend, Kristin. Everyone was on the bus waiting to arrive to the concert.**

**"Now I get why Hannah keeps looking at Nick that way, then. But does Nick notice it?" Zack asked whispering to Ally.**

**"No he doesn't. He doesn't check any girls out. Oliver asked him, and he said he only had eyes for the girl he's dating."**

**"Oh." Zack didn't say anything else about Hannah for the rest of the ride, he just talked to Ally the whole time.**

**In about a 1/2 hour they arrived at the concert. Everyone filed off the bus. Nick, Joe, and Kevin walked into the stadium with their dates/girlfriends. Hannah, in her white tunic, black leggings, and white Uggs,walked right behind Nick and Kathryn.**

**The concert started and Hannah goes out and started singing 'Pumpin' Up the Party.' **

**"Start pumpin up the party now, hey get up, now, start pumpin up the party now hey get up, get loud, start pumpin' up the party now..." the crowd roared. Hannah came back from on the stage, grabbed a bottle of water, and sat down on the couch with Ally, Zack, Nick, and Kathryn.**

**"Hey, Ally, Zack, you should go out on the balcony of the building. It's very romantic." Hannah said making sure that they left. Zack grabbed Ally's hand and dragged her out to the balcony. **

**"Umm, actually, I don't think we should leave them alone with that blonde demon." Ally said as Zack dragged her away.**

**"Umm... but I think we should go to the balcony, it's a beautiful night."**

**"But I know what Hannah's trying to do. She is trying to steal Nick away from Kathryn. We have to stay."**

**Hannah, over-hearing what Ally said, gave Ally and Zack a little push. "No, go to the balcony or somewhere that's not here." Hannah said whispering at the end. Hannah went back to the couch.**

**"Hey, Katie-"**

**"It's Kathryn."**

**"Whatever. As I was saying. Why don't you go see how your friends Priscilla and Kristin are doing? I bet they feel all alone because you're here with Nick and they hardly know anyone. Why don't you hang out with them?"**

**"That sounds good. Nick do you want to come with?"**

**"Ye--" Nick said getting cut off.**

**"No, I need to talk to Nick about the next Jonas Brothers concert." **

"Ohhhh. Ok. I'll see you in a little bit. I'll be back before your first song."

"Ok. Be back soon I have a surprise for you." Nick said as he kissed Kathryn on the cheek.

**Right as Kathryn left, Hannah sat next to Nick and started talking to him. **

**"So, Nick. About your next concert," Hannah said rubbing Nick's knee.**

**"Uh, Hannah. I don't think you should be-..." Nick said getting nervous with Hannah touching his knee.**

**"Don't worry, Nick. I like you and I don't care if you have a girlfriend." Hannah said throwing herself at Nick.**

**Hannah put her hands on the sides of his heads, curled her fingers in his curly hair and kissed him on the lips. Nick tried to squirm out of her grip.**

**Hannah pulled back and Nick looked to the side and saw Kathryn standing there, on the verge of tears.**

**Nick pushed Hannah off the couch and ran over to Kathryn. He tried hugging Kathryn, but she pulled away from him.**

**"Kathryn, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me." Nick said pleading for Kathryn to believe him.**

**Ally and Zack came running to Kathryn's side. Ally hugged her and Nick tried to hug her again, but Zack blocked the way.**


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**Hey, this is DuMbBrUnEtExox, I'm helping out i x3 Nick cuz her computer is gay. Lol anyway. Yes, I am helping her with this, and the chapters will be extremely long.**

* * *

"Kat! Wait but your surprise."

Kathryn turned around. "Was _that_ my surprise? You kissing Miss Hannah Montana? You lied to me! You said you would rather date me than her. And now look at you, kissing her ON THE LIPS! You never kissed me on the lips. I really liked you Nick." Kathryn turned around and stormed off. Ally and Zack started following her, but then stopped. Once they saw Kathryn walk fully out of the room, they turned around to face Nick.

"Nick. Did you want to kiss Hannah? We know that she kissed you, but it doesn't look that way to Kathryn. She likes you a lot." said the ever so clever Ally.

"Yea, I know that. I like her too, but I didn't want Hannah to kiss me. I tried to squirm away, but she was gripping my hair really tight."

"I told you. We should've told Kathryn and Nick what everyone knows. " Zack said

turning to Ally.

"And I told you to cut that stupid curly, velcro head like hair." Ally said, ignoring Zack and keeping her attention on Nick, more likely Nick's hair.

"But Kat likes my hair like this. Wait, what does everyone know that I don't?" Nick asked curiously while stroking his hair.

"Well everyone kinda knew that Hannah really liked you, but nobody wanted to tell Kathryn 'cause she really likes you, and if someone told you, then they thought you would tell Kathryn." Zack said.

"Zack, you aren't suppost to tell anyone. We're really sorry Nick, but we kinda thought you'd tell her and she'd be heart broken and then depressed and then I'd have to throw away my Fridays and Saturdays comforting her! So get your ass over there and apologize before my dating life falls into a frickin' coma!!!!!!" She screamed in his face. Nick stared at her in horror.

But Zack stared at her into amazement. "Will you marry me?" he said in a dumb voice. She gave him a flirty smile, then turned back to Nick.

"WHAT are you still doing here?! MOVE!!!" she hollered. He jumped and scrambled out of the room.

"Wait, who's singing now?" Zack asked stupidly.

"Duh,Vanessa Ann Hudgess is on right now, then Hannah Montana goes back out."

Nick ran out to Kathryn who was on the tour bus. He found Kathryn sitting on the couch, still crying and IM'ing on her blue Sidekick.

"Kathryn? Are you ok?"

Kathryn didn't budge. Her eyes were still glued on her Sidekick and still slightly crying.

"I think we need to talk. I didn't kiss Hannah, she kissed me. I don't like her, she likes me. Well, that's what Ally and Zack told me. She told me that everyone knows Hannah likes me, except they didn't want to tell either of us. Why? I don't know. But do you believe me?" he said.

"So what did it take for Ally to do to get you over here to apologize?" Kathryn asked bitterly.

"Well, she had to tell me that Hannah really liked me, then she had to threaten me with something about her dating life in a coma, then I was way too scared to move so she had to yell at me again so I could run away from her and over here." he said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, she has that affect on most people." she said, still not taking her eyes off her Sidekick.

"Oh yeah." he said sitting down next to her. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Nick cupped his hands around Kathryn's face, brought it close to his and kissed her... on the lips. After the kiss, Kathryn opened her eyes and was looking Nick right in the eyes.

"Sorry about that. Something j--"

Kathryn leaned in and kissed him, again. She pulled back and he was staring at her in amazement. "You were saying?"

"N-n-nothing. Wait, does this mean you are still mad at me?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't think you are, but that's just my opinion. Am I right?"

"Yeah, you are. So off topic here, where's my surprise?"

"Ohhhhh yeah. Let's go back inside so I can give it to you." Nick and Kathryn walked off the bus and walked into the stadium area holding hands.

When they entered the dressing room, still holding hands, Ally smacked Zack upside the head. "I told you." she said triumphantly. Kathryn laughed.

"You two really are the perfect couple." she said, Nick nodding agreement.

"We are not!" they both said at the same time. They looked at each. "We are?" they said once again in unison.

"You are." Kathryn and Nick said at the same time, both with a laugh.

"Ok, we're done with that." Ally said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, we're done with that." Zack added. Ally shot him a glance.

"Hey, I put the 'fan' in your 'tastic', baby." he said like a playa.

"And now I feel real awkward." Nick said shifting from one side to another.

"Me too." Kathryn said uncomfortably. Kathryn and Nick went back to sit on the couch. Ally and Zack followed. Just as they sat down, Joe and Kevin came over to tell Nick that they were going on-stage. They went and sang their songs and came back to find nobody backstage except Hannah Montana, Oliver, and Lola.

"Where's the rest of the people," Joe asked Hannah, who had her iPod on.

"They are in the tour bus. I don't know why, but something happened and now they are all in there." Hannah said looking at Nick. Hannah stood up and walked past Nick and stopped, while Kevin and Joe went out to the tour bus.

"Just because your girlfriend knows I like you, it doesn't mean I will stop liking you." Hannah whispered in his ear.

"What is wrong with you, woman?!?!?!?!?!"

Hannah said nothing, just smiling, trying to turn Nick on.

"I will never like you!"

"We'll see about that." Hannah said still listening to her iPod.

Nick made a confused face and ran to the tour bus. He turned to Ally and Zack. "Anything wrong?"

"No. We just couldn't stand being backstage with Hannah anymore. Sorry about missing the last songs, its just that she was being all stuck up---..."

"Go figure." Zack muttered. "Ohh. Sorry. My bad. Go on."

"Well anyways, we're sorry."

"No problem. I don't blame you for leaving. Where's Kat? I have to give her the surprise."

"Uhh, she's over on the couch, on her Sidekick talking to Paulina about both of the concerts. OOHHHHH-OOHHHH!!!! What did you get her????? Tell me!!!! I can keep a secret." Ally said anxiously.

"Sure you can," Nick replied sarcastically.

"No! I can! I haven't told Zacky that I'm getting him a platinum skateboard holder thingy for his birthday." she explained.

"You are?" Nick said weirdly.

"You _are_?" Zack asked happily.

"Damn. That was suppost to be a surprise your birthday. Well, you already know now, but you will probably forget by then."

"Forget what?"

"That's my little Zackikins," Ally exclaimed while hugging him.

Nick looked at Ally with a confused face and walked over to the couch where Kathryn was sitting. Kathryn had just hung up with Paulina, and was sitting up, just about to listen to her iPod, when Nick came over.

"Hey. What's up?" Nick asked Kathryn as calmly as he could.

"Nothing much. Soooo... how are you?" Kathryn asked.

"Good. Umm... I have the surprise for you. Do you want it now?"

"Yea, sure."

Nick pulled a long, rectangular, blue, velvet box, out of his pocket and sat down next to Kat. He slowly opened it up and there was a diamond necklace in it.

"Will you accept this and be my _official_ girlfriend?"

"Ohmigod, YES! I love it! Ohmigod, Nick, I love it and I love you!" Kathryn was smiling happily until she relized what she had just said. "Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod. I shouldn't have said that. Ohmigod!!"

"Why?" Nick questioned.

"Because what if you don't love me back? Then what?" Kathryn was seriously worrying.

Nick leaned in and kissed Kat again. "I love you, too. And I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Awwwww. You are sooo sweet." Then Kat and Nick started kissing a little more which eventually turned into them making out.

Ally walked over and sat on the couch across from Nick and Kat. After a while, she finally relized that Nick and Kat where making out.

"Ohmigod! Nick! Kat! Ohmigod! You guys are making out!" Ally said pointing out the obvious. Nick and Kat slowly pulled away and looked at Ally in a 'you're really slow' kind of face.

"Sorry. Carry on." Ally said. And they did as they were told.

* * *

**The next chapter will be coming soon! We're working on it as I type! Lol Please R&R!**


	3. Sweet Nibblets!

**Back at the hotel,**

**Maddie was wandering around the hotel looking for Jesse. Right as she finally gave up, she bumped into him on the way to the elevator. **

**"Woah, sorry Miss. Oh hey Maddie!" Jesse said.**

**"Oh hi! I was just looking for you. Umm I was wandering if you wanted to go out tonight, tomorrow, anytime before you leave?"**

**"Uh yea sure I would like that. How about tomorrow. Where do you want to go?"**

**"How about the movies?"**

**"Yea sure, but what if people recognize me? Should we go somewhere else?"**

**"Oh right, I totally forgot about the whole celebrity thing. Do you still want to go?"**

**"Yea. I'll just wear like a disguise or something. What time? **

**"How about 7?"**

**"Fine. What movie though?"**

**"How about Night at the Museum? That looks really good."**

**"Sure. See you then, Maddie."**

**"Later." She slowly walked away and once Jesse was fully out of her sight she started dancing in the hallways and singing "I got a date with Jesse!!!!" **

**Later on during the day,**

**Jesse called up Maddie.**

**"Hey, Maddie. Could we go to the movies at like 8 instead of 7?"**

**"Uh yea. Same movie, right?"**

**"Yea. So I'll pick you up at 7:45. Ok? Later!"**

**"Later!"**

**Maddie hung up the phone and fell on the bed. She had convinced London to let her stay with her. **

**"So what are you going to wear on your date, Maddie?" London asked.**

**"Well, since it's a date with JESSE McCARTNEY, I was kinda hoping you would loan me something nice, expensive to wear?" **

**"Yea you can loan one of my outfits. I'll get something ready for you." **

**Back in Zack and Cody's suite,**

**Bob had called up Cody and said that he had to cancel their sleepover. Cody was extremely bored, so he decided to think about happy times while watching Saturday Night Live. Suddenly, Cody heard his cell phone ring.**

**"Hello?" **

**"Hey Cody. It's Zack. I'm calling from Ally's cell 'cause I forgot mine there. But that's not why I'm calling. I'm calling 'cause you have to get over Kat."**

**"Who?" **

**"Kat. Kathryn? I'm sorry but I don't think you and Kathryn will ever be an 'item.' Sorry."**

**"Why not? Did something happen?"**

**"Actually yea. Well, let me just tell you everything. Nick gave Kat a diamond necklace she said she loved it and him then she regretted saying that. He asked why and she was worring that he doesn't love her back. Then Nick told Kat that he loves her and he would never do anything to hurt her. Then they started kissing which turned into them making out. Sorry dude." Zack said running out of breath.**

**"One question. How do you remember all this but you can't even remember anything that happened like 10 minutes before?"**

**"Duh! I only remember important stuff. But are you going to be ok?"**

**"Yea I guess so."**

**"Wait one second." Zack handed the phone to Ally to talk to Cody. Zack went over to talk to Hannah.**

**"Hey Hannah. Can I ask you a question?"**

**"Does it have to do with Nick?"**

**"No."**

**"Then I have no intrest in anything you are going to say."**

**"Well, actually I was wandering if you wanted to go out with my twin brother. He's somewhat depressed right now 'cause I told him that him and Kathryn never had a chance because Nick and Kat were just making out."**

**"Wait, does he like Katie?"**

**"It's Kat. And yea. But I was wandering do you want to. I just feel really bad because I'm going everywhere with Ally, Nick, and Kat, without him."**

**"So wait. If I go out with him, I'd be hanging out with you guys like all the time?"**

**"Yea. Basically. So you want to ask him out? He's on the phone now."**

**Hannah thought over what she was about to do. "Yea sure. Where's the phone at?" She said almost trying to sound gangsta. Zack and Hannah walked over to Ally and Zack took the phone away from her. **

**"Hey Cody. I have a surprise for you."**

"Hey, Cody. This is Hannah Montana. What's up?"

"Seriously?"

**"Yea. And I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?"**

**"Seriously?"**

**"Yea. So you want to?" Hannah asked getting impetient.**

**"Yea. I'd love to."**

**"Cool. Later!" **

**"Later!" Hannah handed the phone to Zack.**

**"Hey buddy. So you going out with Hannah now. How does it feel?"**

**"It feels great."**

**"I got to go now, but talk to you later." Zack hung up Ally's lavender Sidekick and gave it back to Ally. **

**Nick and Kathryn were now just sitting next to each other and was no longer making out. "Hey Zack. Who was that?" Kat asked.**

**"Cody. I called him and Hannah asked him out."**

**"Oh nice. I didn't know he wanted to go out with Hannah."**

**Zack walked over and sat next to Kat. "He was having a hard time becuase he found out that there was a pretty good chance that you two would never go out."**

**"Wait, he_ likes_ me?"**

**"Yea. He thinks you're hot. But he wanted to know how everyone was doing escpecially you. And I told him that you and Nick were making out. I don't think he's over you though."**

"Then why is he going out with Hannah?"

"I think if he goes out with Hannah he will spend more time with--" Zack said trailing off.

**"With what?"**

**"Oh crap. I did the stupidest thing." Zack said at the exact same moment Ally came over and sat next to Zack.**

**"What did you do now?" Ally asked.**

**"Well, I kinda hooked Cody and Hannah up."**

"That's not bad, Zack." Kathryn said.

**"I know that part isn't, but Hannah asked if she went out with him then would she be hanging out with us all the time. And I said yea. I wasn't thinking. I'm so stupid." Ally slapped Zack across the back of the head.**

**"Wait, I don't get it." Kathryn said. "Did he do something bad? And why did you smack him across the head?"**

**"I don't know. I just felt like the right moment to." Ally turned to Zack. "We don't get it."**

**"I do." Nick said. Nick started explaining everything. "Hannah only agreed to go out with Cody 'cause she likes me. So she figures that if she goes out with Cody, he would hang out with Zack and now that Zack is dating Ally, they always hang out with me and Kat, which would get her closer to me. By the way, I'm not trying to sound concitied."**

"Ohhh. I get it now. Does she not get that we are dating?"

**"I don't think she gets it 'cause before I ran out to the tour bus, after the concert, she told me that even though you know that she likes me, she won't stop liking me."**

**"She's a freakin' weirdo." Ally said.**

**Nick looked at Kat, who looked at Ally, who smacked Zack upside the head. "You are such an idiot Zack, but I love you." Then Zack leaned in and kissed Ally. Zack pulled back seconds later. Ally opened her eyes and was staring at Zack. Zack started to get up, but Ally pulled him back down and started making out with him.**

**"Awwww that's so sweet. Ally and Zack are kissing." Kathryn said.**

**Nick looked at Kat and Kat was staring back at Nick. They started making out again, too.**

**Ally stopped kissing the blonde haired ... idiot and looked at Kat and Nick for a few seconds before saying, "Ew! Get a room! God! You're so disgusting Kathryn!"**

**"So you're doin' it, too. Buzz off!" Kathryn snapped back and kept kissing Nick. **

**Zack got up and walked to the bathroom. Oliver walked over to Ally and sat next to her on the couch.**

**"Hey Ally. So I guess it's you and Zack now. Isn't it?" Oliver asked. Ally slowly nodded her head and made a weird look on her face.**

**"Why do you care? You're dating _Lola_. What is she not blonde enough for you?" Ally asked sarcasticly.**

**"I'm just wondering how's it going with him? And there is nothing wrong with Lola."**

**"Everything is fine with him and me. Can you just leave me alone please?!" At that exact moment, Zack came out of the bathroom and walked over to the couch were Oliver was sitting.**

**"What are you doing?" Zack asked Oliver.**

**"Talking to Ally. Got a problem with that?"**

**"Maybe I do. She is my gurlfriend. You have your gurlfriend, _Lola_, so _back off_!!!!!!!" **

**Kathryn turned to Nick. "We might want to get out of this room. It could get a little ugly in here."**

**"I agree, Kat. Let's get out of this room. We can go somewhere... else." Nick said.**

**Ally looked at Kathryn and Nick. "You guys are nasty. Get out of here." Nick and Kat walked into another room on the tour bus, while Oliver and Zack kept arguing.**

**"Oliver, back off. You have Lola. You dumped my Ally. So move on with your damn life." Ally stood up from the couch and walked over to Zack. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. **

**Everyone calmed down. Oliver went to sit back next to Lola, still a little embarressed by what Zack said. They dropped off Kristin, Kevin, Joe, and Priscilla at the hotel they were staying at. They finally got back to the Tipton around 4:00. **

**Hannah, Oliver, and Lola got out of the tour bus first, then everyone else got out.**

**Hannah walked to elevator with her friends and she went straight up to her suite. She opened it to find her dad sitting on the bed watching tv.**

**"How was the concert?"**

**"It was ok. I made a move on Nick but he has a bitchy girlfriend and friends."**

**"You made a move? You're getting more like Jackson every day."**

**"Yea. Well about the 'I made a move' part, not the Jackson part. Is there a problem with that?" Hannah asked snobbly.**

**"Sweet nibblets, Hannah. When will you ever learn?! First you tried stealing Oliver away from that Becca girl, then you almost destroyed Lily's relationship with her boyfriend because you thought he was cute. Then the big one was when you turned Jake Ryan's girlfriend against him so he would dump her to go out with you."**

**"Good times," Hannah muttered.**

**"What?"**

**"I tell you too much." Hannah walked into the bathroom to brush her hair. "So, are you still going out with that Carey girl?"**

**"We're going out tonight. I'm not telling you anything else."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Cause, you'll ruin it like the last ones I had. Remember, the realator and Jackson messed up my date with Karen, but I actually didn't mind cause she was ugler than a pig's behind." Robbie ray says as he shutters.**

**"Well, it turns out I'm now going out with her son, Cody. Zack feels that he's leaving Cody all alone, so I'm going out with him. And now I have to hang out with the bunch of losers Zack hangs out with." Hannah said rolling her eyes.**

**"But, wait. Doesn't Nick hang out with Zack?"**

**"Well, not all of them are losers..."**

**"HANNAH!"**


	4. Oops! She did it again!

**Code**

**Baby Blue: _Kathryn;_ Lavender: _Ally;_ Blue: _Priscilla;_ Black: _Paulina; _Pink: _Hannah; _Dark Red: _Lola; _Dark Blue: _Nick; _Bright Red: _Zack; _Silver: _Joe; _Green

* * *

**

It was 6:30 at the hotel and Maddie was in London's suite, getting ready for her date.

"Ok. I finally have it." London said.

"Finally. It only took you like 3 hours."

"Well, you know what they say. Time takes perfection."

"Umm ok. So what did you pick out?"

"You're just going to the movies so I picked out a pair of Hollister skiny jeans, a sorta dark red cami, with a light blue 3/4 sleaved shirt over it. All from Hollister. I didn't want you to look to expensive. Since this is only your first date and he is going to be my husband."

"Ugghhh. London. What about shoes?" Maddie asked getting frustrated with London.

"White flats. Then you're going to leave your hair down, but slightly curled at the bottom."

"Wow. How do you know all this stuff?"

"Duh, what do you think I do instead of school?" Maddie had a puzzled face as she went to go sit down on London's silver daybed.

Back at Ally and Kathryn's suite, Zack and Ally were sitting on the couch when Zack stood up and told Ally he was going to go get some candy from downstairs. Ally said she had to freshen up a little then meet him down there. Zack walked out the door and down to the elevator to the main lobby. Inside the elevator, with him, was Oliver Oken.

"Hey. Whats up?" Zack asked as him and Oliver were standing in the elevator in awkward silence.

"Nothing much. How about you?"

"Same, just comming down to get some candy. Ally's comming down in a little, too." Zack said slightly nodding his head up and down.

"Ohh. Nice." The elevator binged and Zack and Oliver walked out. Oliver was smiling then pulled out his green Sidekick. He opened it up and texted Lola and Hannah.

Zack was making his way over to the candy counter, when suddenly, Lola cut him off.

"Hi Zack! What's up?"

"Nothing much. I have to get to the candy counter though, so can you like move?"

"Uh yea. Sure. No problem." Lola said with a weak smile. Zack made it over to the candy counter without anymore interuptions. Lola took out her dark red sidekick and texted Oliver and Hannah.

Meanwhile, while Zack was buying and chowing down on candy, Oliver stayed in the elevator and rode up and down to all the floors, with all the visitors. He waited until he was in the elevator with Ally.

Back at in the main lobby, Hannah had strutted over to Zack, who had a mouthful of chocolate. Hannah was leaning on the counter and talking to Zack.

"Soooo, Zack... What's up?"

"Nuthin' mux. What bout ouh?" Zack said still with a mouthful of chololate.

"Same. How's Ally?"

"Perfect!" Zack said spitting some chocolate on Hannah's face. Hannah slowly brought her hand up to brush off the chocolate spit off her left cheek. "Oops. Sorry. My bad." He said trying to swallow the chocolate all at once.

"It's o...k..." Hannah replied, doubting her evilness. She felt her leg vibrating. "Excuse me for a second, would you?"

"Sure. It'll give me time to swallow all this choloate." Hannah gave a weak grin and walked 8 feet away. She took her pink sidekick out of her pocket and opened it. On the screen were the words 'new text message'

To: Pink

From: Green

Lavender has left the suite.

I repeat, Lavender has left

the suite! Lol! I always wanted

to say that. Lavender is in elevator

with me right now, we mite be a bit late

cuz i kinda, sorta pressed all the buttons

in the elevator. Lol! It was fun!

WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hannah rolled her eyes and walked back over to Zack, who now was chugging down a bottle of water. "Hi, Zack. Sorry about that my manager texted me. So wats n-." she felt her leg vibrating agin. "One second." she opened her sidekick and relized Jackson was trying to call her. "Um, hold on Zack, I sorta have to call someone. Stay right there." She began dailing numbers and talking on the phone.

Meanwhile in the elevator...

"Oliver, why did you press all the floor numbers?" Ally asked.

"It wasn't me, it was the person who got off last, before you came on. We're almost to the main lobby anyways. So are you comming down to see Zack at the candy counter?" He replied lying through his teeth.

"Yea. Why do you care?"

"I'm just wondering. He was on here like a while ago." Oliver said nervously nodding his head up and down.

The elevator binged and the doors opened. Oliver saw that Hannah was talking on her phone and Zack was chugging down water. Oliver was horrified and placed his hands on Ally's shoulders and turned her to face him.

"What are you doing?"

"I think we need to talk."

"Ok, you obviously DON'T get this," Ally said placing her hands on Oliver's shoulders. "You are suppost to say that when you are dating someone and you wanted to break up with them. You're just saying it at the wrong time now."

"No, no. What I mean is, you and Zack don't belong together. I mean what do you see in him anyway?"

"He's sweet, charming, funny, great- looking, and a fabo kisser." Ally said almost like she was daydreaming. Oliver quickly spun her around to where she could see Zack perfectly.

"Yea, Hannah should know. I mean look at them." Ally's jaws dropped. Ally was gazing at Zack kissing Hannah like a dog that hasn't been off it's leash in 3 years.

Hannah snapped back from where they were kissing. "ZACK!" She said as she slapped Zack across the face. "You know I don't like you. So don't try to come on to me like that! Plus, you have a girlfriend, Ally. Remember her?"

All of this made Ally really mad.


	5. Text Message Love

Ally walked over to Hannah and slapped her across the face.

"Ally! Did you not just see what Zack did? He hit on me and then he frenched me!!"

"No I didnt, you hit on me and you frenched me!" Zack pleaded.

That made Ally slap Hannah again. "Why do you keep slapping me?"

"Because nobody is allowed to slap my Zack except me." Zack felt prouud inside, yet a little scared. "Plus, I know he would never do that to me. You already pulled this trick today once with Kathryn and Nick. Don't think you'll get away with it again." Ally and Zack walked up the steps to the elevator. Hannah opened her sidekick and texted someone.

To: Dark Red

From: Pink

Ughhh! well tht didnt work! Green is

just going to have to live with the fact

we cant break lavender and bright red up. Why did

you have to break up with him anyhow?

Now he moved on to his old, boring, attitude

problem, girlfriend. Thanx. I'll txt green and tell him

what happened. I think I saw him go into the

resturant after he turned lavender around.

To: Pink:

From: Green

Did it work? Will lavender b mine? Plz

say yes???!!!!?????!!!!!

To: Green

From: Pink

No, lavender doesnt like you. She came

over to me, slapped me 2 times!! then her & Bright

red went back upstairs to their suite.

To: Pink

From: Green

AWWW!!! and I really liked her too! y did Dark red have

2 break up with me? I liked her, but I guess we

never felt the same way about each other.


	6. Party Planning

Meanwhile...

Carey came down sick right before her big date with Robbie Ray. She called him up and told him she was sorry and they would have to reschedule.

It was the next day, and Hannah woke up extra early.

"Good morning Daddy! I'm gonna go get breakfast down in the restaurant. I'll call room service for you, too." She said as she kissed her dad on his cheek. She threw on an outfit and put on her wig and walked down the stairs to the restaurant.

Meanwhile, in Ally and Kathryn's suite, Ally was sound asleep on her bed, while Kathryn was already up and getting ready. Kathryn was applying make-up light enough for hardly anyone to see but still enough for her to look beautiful. About 15 minutes later, Ally still sleeping, Kathryn was done with her make-up and getting up from the vanity to go to the closet to look for an outfit for that day. She picked out black skinny jeans, a maroon Hollister Polo, and white flats. She had her hair straightened and had a black headband on.

Kathryn was feeling bored so also got out an outfit for Ally. Kat picked out a black mini skirt with white leggings with black writing all over them. She had on a purple shirt. The shirt had faces of people, in purple and white, from the chest area down to the waist area. The sleeves and collar (it's a turtle- neck) was black and purple horizontally stripped. Kathryn had picked out black High Tops and decided to use purple and silver, mixed, eye shadow on her. Kathryn thought that with Ally's hair down and curled it would look really good with a black and dark purple headband. She picked out a clear but sparkly gloss for her lips and black designer purse to go along with the entire outfit.

Ally got up about an hour later and noticed Kathryn wasn't there. She walked down to the main lobby in the outfit Kat left out and saw Kat and Nick sitting on the couch, talking.

"Hey Kat! I have a question. Can we have a party in our suite like tomorrow or something?"

"Yea sure Ally. Only if I can pick the kind of party we have."

"Yea sure. Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"Kareokoe..."

"OH MY GAWD! YEA!!!!" Ally said as she started dancing and pretending to sing into a microphone.

"Ally. You are freaking me out. Why don't you go get the kareokoe machine out of the tour bus and get some other stuff for the party, except no balloons this time, please. Then ge the room ready. Got it?"

"Hey why aren't you gonna do anything?"

"Cause it was your idea. So get moving. I'll help you in a little."

"Ok, ok, ok." Ally walked off dancing and stll pretending to sing into a microphone.


	7. Muffins

"Party! Party! Party!" Zack said as he walked into the room. He was holding 3 bottles of soda, a bag of Doritos, and Party decorations. He had on a cone party hat with shiny string comming out of the top of it. Ally ran over to him and took all the stuff in his hands and set it on the counter.

At that moment,

Mr. Moseby just happened to walk in. "Zack, did you talk these girls into having a party."

"Nooo. Where would you get an idea that we were having a party anyway?"

Mr. Moseby pointed to All who was standing on a chair, hanging up a sign that said 'It's Party Time!'

"Oh. Well. Since you dragged it out of me,then yea. We're having a party."

"I forbid you from having a party in our suite. Or this hotel!"

Kathryn walked over to Mr. Moseby and dragged him out into the hallway. "Mr. Moseby you have to let us have this party."

"No."

Kathryn dug in her pocket and took out a bundle of money. "Here. Let us have the party, and this is yours."

"What's in it?"

"Bens, Grants, Lincolns, Hamiltons, everything above a 5." Kathryn shoved the money at him. "You gonna take it and let us have the party?"

"So I get all that, and you get a party?" Kathryn nodded her head. "Party- hardy, dude!" He said as he took the cash. Kathryn had o a confused face on and walked in the room.

"So, do we have a party?" Ally asked.

"Yea, we do!"

"What did you hve to do?"

"Money. Any hotel manager is a sucker for money. Duh!" Kathryn walked into her room and slamed the door shut. She picked up her cell and called Paulina and Priscilla to invite them to the party. They said they could come and Kathryn was pshyced!

Nick walked into the suite and walked straight into Kathryn's room without even saying hi. "Hey." Nick said as he wrapped his arms around Kathryn's waist. "How are you?"

"Great. And you? Oh My God! I have to show you this video on YouTube!"

"Ok. What's it called?"

"Well Paulina sent it to me. It's a little weird, but its funny!" Kathryn opened her laptop and went on to YouTube. she pulled up her favorites and clicked on the first video. "It's called, Muffins. It's soo awsome." Kathryn sighed. "It's great to have a sorta- weird best friend like Paulina."

"Muffins? Are you serious? I thought you were going to show me Shoes or something. You know the one were their like 'I think you have to many shoes. Shut Up! I think you have too many shoes. Shut Up! I think you have too any shoes. SHUT UP!' You know, with the weird girl Kelly, who really isn't a girl."

"Yea I know what video you're talking about. Paulina and another one of my friends, April, sent that video to me." Nick pulled up a chair and sat right next to Kathryn and watched the video.

"...'Choco-choco Chip Muffin' eyes widen and glance towards the muffin, towards the camera, and back towards the muffin...'Bits of glass Muffin.' looks at muffin weirdly. 'Ow!!!...Cartoon Muffin' eyes glance up watching the muffin float away into the air... 'Blood Muffin' has blood all over mouth. 'What kind of muffin would you like Johny?' 'I'm not hungry anymore.' 'Johny, you're going to eat a muffin and you're going to like it!' she said with blood still all over her mouth...Johny gives the camera a weird look."

"Weird, but funny."

Kathryn and Nick walked out of her room and down the stairs to go invite 'The Hannah crew.' Nick knocked on Olivers door.

"Hey-y-. Hannah. I thought this was Oliver's suite."

"It is. We're just having a par-r-r-ty! Wanna join? It's the only escape you have from that whiny girlfriend of yours." Kathry suddenly stepped next to Nick. She had been at Cody's suite, inviting him.

"Hey Hannah. What a pleasent surprise to see you in Oliver's suite. I knew you two would always be together." Kathryn said sarcasticly.

"Haha! Very funny! So is there a reason why you're over here?"

"We are soo gonna regrette this, but we wanted to invite all of you people to the party we are having in Suite 224. Are you gonna come? We have kareoke and stuff. If you some, just drop by around 7/7:30. Got it?"

"Sure. We _might_ be there. We'll see."


	8. Past Parties

It was 5:45 and Mr. Moseby came up to talk to Kathryn.

"Kathryn, with the 'investments' you gave me, I decided to give you something for your party." Kathryn looked at him with an eager face. "Instead of you guys having the party in your suite, where you would disrupt all the neighbors and make me lose business, I'm letting you use the Ball Room!"

"Awesome, Mr. Moseby! I'll tell everyone and have them move all of the stuff into the Ball Room. Awesome, but wait. We're gonna need more streamers and string and-and-and-and... MORE STUFF!"

"Now. Wait. Kathryn. Do not mess up my hotel. Don't break a single thing. Don't tou-"

"Here's another $500." Kathryn said still planning while shoving the money in Mr. Moseby's face.

Nick suddenly came down to the lobby. "Kat! There you are! Where've you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Oh my gawd, Nick! Guess what?" Nick looked at her suspiciously. "We aren't having the party in our suite, we're having it in the Ball Room! I 'convinced' Mr. Moseby to let us use it! Yah-ness!"

"Wow. Kat. I'm gonna go tell the others that and you go tell everyone where the party is relocated to." Kathryn called everyone invited and more of her friends that weren't invited before. Nick went to go tell the others to move all of the decorations down to the Ball Room and to set up the kareoke machine.

"Hey Nick. Glad you're here. We need you to hang this tinsel stuff up."

"Hold-on. Kat talked it over with Mr. Moseby and she got us the Ball Room."

"Oh my gawd! Like how?" Ally asked.

"I don't know. she never told me how, she just told me that we need to move all the decorations and stuff down and bring it to the Ball Room. And she's telling everyone that it's been relocated." Nick's cell phone started ringing, he talked for a while and hung up. "That was Kat. She hired a bouncer, just to make sure there was no repeat of whatever happened at her 12th birthday party, which I wouldn't know anything about because we weren't dating then. Ally, do you know anything?"

"No, she didn't invite me to her 12th birthday party. Her 13th yea, but I didn't go cause I already made plans with my friends. Damn friends. I heard it was big though. She invited almost everyone in her grade, which is like 300 people, and obvisiouly the guy she liked, who later became her boyfriend, but that's not the point. The only people she didn't invite was a couple girls and guys in the school she doesn't like. And her band for her party was Panic! at the disco, That's how she hooked up Paulina and Brandon. She knows like every celebrity, I, on the other hand, only know a couple. So she's bound to hire a bouncer."

"Wait. Boyfriend? She never told me on any of our dates that she had another boyfriend."

"Yea. Well, his name was Tyler. He broke her heart. You know, the classic story. Boy meets girl, boy likes girl, girl likes boy. But prettier girl comes along and she's dumped like the lunch at her old middle school. But they broke up like 3 months before you guys started dating. Actually, he broke up with her cause he didn't want her to find out that he was two-timing her with another girl. A girl she doesn't like. But I think Tyler still likes Kat, but she doesn't know that, so uh don't tell her, cause she's gonna rub her life in Tyler's face and make him feel bad for dumping her. That's probably why she hired a bouncer or it's because the popular girls she didn't invite, tried to crash her party and they got in through the back door. She was sooo pissed. See, back in middle school, Kat wasn't popular, but she had loads of money. And she didn't want anyone knowing except for her friends, but to hide the fact that she was rich, she dressed in American Eagle, not Hollister or any designer names, like she does now. You're not jealous, are you, Nick?"

"No. Pshhhhh... of course not. I mean, why would _I_ be jealous?"

"And you want to know the weirdest thing yet? He looks like exactly like Nick except the fact that he's a total prep. Kat likes guys who are skeppy or prunk."

"What?" Zack asked.

"Skeppy Skater+Preppy. Prunk Preppy+Punk."

"Ohh. Yea. I get that." Zack said sarcastically.

"Whatever. So let's start moving stuff to the Ball Room." Ally said. Nick was just standing there. His phone was ringing but he didn't answer it. "Nick? Are you comming?"

Nick shook his head and got back to reality. "Yea. I-I-I'll be right there. After I answer my phone."

"Ok. See you in a little." Ally walked out of the door with a bunch of stuff in her hands and walked down to the elevator to go to the Ball Room.

"Boyfriend? That looks like me except he's preppy? Kat never told me she had a boyfriend who look like me. Weird." Nick walked downstairs. He was walking out of the elevator when he saw Kat wondering around the lobby. "Hey Kat. Come here."

"Oh hey Nick." She kissed him. "You didn't answer your phone. I was worried."

"So who did you invite? Anyone with the name of, oh I don't know, Tyler?"

"Uhh actually yea. 3 Tyler's."

"How do you know them?"

"Well, let's see. Tyler 1, is Ally's ex-boyfriend. Tyler 2, used to be my bus- buddy back in 8th grade. And Tyler 3, is an old friend of mine. Why do you care?"

"Because you never told me that Tyler 3, was you ex-boyfriend! I think we should share those sorta things. Don't you?"

"Well, I didn't think you cared. You're only my 2nd boyfriend! Well 3rd. But lets not talk about my 1st boyfriend. He's kinda weird."

"No, no. Tell me all about him."

"Ok. Well, he was my neighbor and we went out on at least 2 dates. I wasn't very into him. But one day, while I was in my backyard, I heard him and his mom in their backyard, so I just continue listening to my iPod, not caring. All of a sudden, I hear 'Look Mom! I'm jumping in the pool' and the moms like 'Good for you, honey.' Then I hear a big splash and the next thing I hear is 'Look Mom! I'm gonna jump in the pool without my goggles on now!' I was laughing historically. But that night we had a date and that's when I broke up with him. He sorta creeped me out, if you know what I mean."

"How old were you guys? Like 9?"

"Actually, we were both 12."

"Well that's weird. So tell me about your next boyfriend."

"Not yet. You have to tell me about one of the girlfriends you had."

"Ok. Well, lets see. I don't exactly remember how many girlfriends I have had, but I think I should tell you about this one." Kathryn nodded her head. "We went steady for about a year, but she wanted to get more serious about our reletionship. But if we got more serious, the popperotizzi might have found out about us. We went to special celebrity things alone and then we would meet up inside where no one could see us together for our reletionship news to get out. After that one year, she said she found someone better and I said that this relationship was going nowhere, so we decided to break up. And we did. End of story. Want to go get some food?"

"Wait who was this girl? She was obviously a celebrity."

"Ummm. You don't know her?"

"Nick?!"

"Ok, ok. Ummm. It was... Miley Cyrus."

"You dated MILEY?!?! Oh my damn! How come you never told me?" Kat said jumping up from her seat.

"Because then you would freak out."

"You mean like I am now?" Kat sighed. "Oh my damn! She is SO uninvited from our party tonight, yet another reason why we should have a bouncer. To make sure SHE doesn't get in. But maybe she should cause Cody and her HAVE to get together. I forgive you for not telling me about Miley. But I have a plan for our party. She can come, hook up with Cody, but if she tries to do kareoke, we kick her from the party and have her take Cody with her. Say its a-a-a couple thing. Yea! And then they would be forced to spend the night together. And we have to make sure, Lola nor Oliver go out after her, after she gets 'kicked out.' Sounds like a good plan, eh?"

"Sure I guess."


	9. Lola's Daydream

It was an hour before the party and Kat told Cody about the plan, with him and Hannah. Kat walked into Nick's suite, and saw Oliver just sitting on the couch with a box of tissues next to him. He was watching a movie and didn't realize Kat was standing in the doorway.

"Are you crying?" Oliver wiped his eyes with a tissue.

"No. My contacts are just making my eyes itch, which are making me cry. That's all. I'm not crying. I'm a tough, manly guy a-a-an-and we don't do that. Even during a really tear-jerking, romantic movie."

"Yea. Sure, but you don't wear contacts."

"Meanie."

"I'm just looking for Nick. Do you know where he is?"

"I think he's either in the Ball Room, in his room, looking for you, on the tour bus, or in the main lobby."

"Oh yea. That really narrows it down." Kat said sarcastically. "I'll look in his room while I'm here. Oh yea. You might need another box of tissues. There are a couple of really big tear-jerking parts at the end. And you're running a little low."

"Oh so you cry at movies, too?"

"No, but wait, I thought your contacts were making you cry." Oliver scowled as Kat walked back into Nick's suite and saw Nick standing in the doorway of his closet. "Hey. What's up? So whatcha gonna wear to the party?"

"Hey. Nothing much. And you'll see at the beginning of the party."

"Ok. See you in an hour!"

"Later!" Right after Kat left, Nick quickly changed into an outfit. He put on a black Rolling Stones T-shirt and a pair of jeans bleached in the front and a skull belt. Then he put on his black High Tops.

Back in Kathryn's suite, Ally stayed in the outfit she was wearing that day. Because she thought it looked hot on her.

"Ok Ally. I know I picked out the outfit in all. And its a hot outfit, but on you it sorta looks like your trying to go Emo. And no offense, you can't pull that off and neither can I so no offense. But the outfit looks cute on you, except, I think the designer bag might be going a little over board with the whole outfit. but otherwise it looks ok. Just saying. And you can't comment on my outfit by the way. Cause then you are gonna reduce my self-esteem."

"Um ok. So what outfit are you going to wear? Are you going to match with Nick so everyone knows that you are a couple?"

"No thats tacky. The only time that's not tacky is at a wedding or a ceremony. But you'll see what I'm gonna wear. But it's gonna be something hot!" Kat went through her whole closet and saw nothing that looked 'hot.' "Ally! Major problem!" Kat yelled form out of her closet.

"What now?" Ally asked annoyingly.

"I can't find anything that looks really 'hot.' I need someone's help! Badly!"

"Kat. Calm down. Breathe in... breathe out... breathe in... breathe out. now repeat all of those steps. Just breathe."

"Yea. I know how to breathe. Duh! But what do I wear? I'm kinda sick of wearing all of these mini skirts. I mean I love them, but I over wear them. I know I want to wear my new Hollister shorts and my blue fury boots that I got from Hot Topic. But I don't know what I want to wear for a shirt!"

"What if you wear your light blue lace cami with your white 3/4 sleeves shirt from American Eagle?"

"Oh my gawd! That works perfectly! You should be so happy to help me."

"I guess."

"What do you mean 'I guess?' You just helped me with a really big problem. You should respond by saying something like 'I'm always here to help Kat.' or something like that. Cause you're always there for me and I'm always there for you."

"Yea, but you're so obsessed with fashion."

"You just have to ruin every 'special moment' we have. Don't you? I mean I tell you that I'm always there for you and you're always there for me and all you say is how obsessed I am with fashion."

"Actually, I think you said _I _was over there for _you_ and _you_ are always for _me_."

"You know what? Get out of my room!" Kat said jokingly.

In Zack and Cody's suite, Zack and Cody were getting ready and Cody was psyched about having his first date with Hannah.

But in Hannah and Lola's suite, Hannah was the opposite of psyched. She was unpsyched.

She did not want to go with Cody to this stupid party.

"I do not want to go to this stupid party! especially with Cody!" Hannah shouted at Lola.

"Then why are you going? I mean I have no reason to go because I broke up with Oliver after like 6 hours. Why go?"

"Because I'm going to hook up with Nick. Duh!"

"Why would you do that? First of all, you already tried that and it didn't work out. Plus, you don't like him anymore. You even told me yourself."

"No stupid! I said I don't like Jake anymore. Duh! And why would I not like him? We're the perfect couple. I have luscious waves of brown hair, a gorgeous body, a beautiful voice, and a nice personality. He has that hot brown, curly hair; a voice of an angel, a sexy body, and he has that punk-rock attitude, which I love so much. Plus, we're both singers. We are defiantly the most perfect couple. Don't you think so?"

"Jake has brown, curly hair now and he can sing!?!?!?! Oh my gawd! Since when? I have to see his new hair and hear his new voice! I wonder if he bought like a new voice or something cause I remember when you had a party when you guys were dating, he tried singing and he sucked! That was so funny!"

"LILY!! WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT JAKE!!! WE'RE TALKING ABOUT NICK!!!! Now don't you think me and Nick are the perfect couple?"

"Ehhh! I don't know."

"What do you mean 'I don't know?' Whats so wrong with me and Nick being together?"

"Well, you know how opposites attract? Well, you guys are just too much alike. And its pretty weird. I think if you guys ever started dating you'd get so bored with each other. Just imagine." Lola drifts off into a daydream.

_Lola's daydream_

_Hannah is trying to make a cherry pie, when Nick walks through the door._

_"Oh Hannah! I'm home!"_

_"Golly gee, Nick! I didn't think you'd be home this early."_

_"Gee whilickers! What are you doing, Hannah?"_

_"I'm trying to bake a cherry pie!"_

_"Boy, oh boy, oh boy! Hannah! You don't have to squash cherries to put them in a pie."_

_"You don't?" Camera backs out and you see Hannah standing in a tub full of cherries. She has her shoes off and she's trying to squish the cherries._

_"Hannah! You have some 'splaining to do!"_

_"Wahhhh!!!!"_

"Lola! That was the episode of I Love Lucy! that was on yesterday!"

"Whoops! Wrong daydream. Hold on one second. Let me get my thoughts straight."

_Lola's REAL Daydream_

_Nick walks through the door of the tour bus. "Wow! I had a good night! What about you Hannah?" Nick looks back to see Hannah behind him walking up the stairs. _

_"Yea. It was ok. The fans really like us performing together."_

_"It's a good thing we have going here."_

_"Yea, but I think the fans cheered louder for me, not you."_

_"Yea, right!"_

_"Nah! I was way better than you. And you know it!"_

_"In your dreams! Almost no one likes you because everyone thinks you're a man stealer!"_

_"But I'm not!"_

_"Tell the fans that cheered more for you that! Oh wait! That's only like 5!"_

_"Go away I wish we never started dating! I don't know what I saw in you! You're such a jerk!"_

_"Fine! You know what?! We're through!"_

_"Fine!"_

_"And you can take our little girl Lilly! She's gonna end up just like you and I don't want to be with another person that acts like you or even looks like you!"_

"Wait I have a kid at the age of 16?" Hannah interrupted.

"Would you let me finish please?"

"Sorry. Continue."

"Thank you. Now as I was saying..."

_"Here take the wedding ring you gave me when you proposed to me ten years me." Hannah shouted._

_"That's fair enough! I get to keep a $110,000 ring and you keep the ten-year kid! I love that deal! Woo-hoo! I'm free!"_

"Now I'm done. So that's what your life is going to be like."

"So wait a couple of questions here. I thought we were married for ten years, and we had a ten-year-old kid?"

"Yea you got married in Vegas and the night after your wedding night, you got pregnant."

"Um ok. Next question. Why would I leave him if he bought me a $110,000 ring?"

"I don't know why."

"Last question. Why the hell would I name my little girl Lily?"

"Hello! It's my name!"

"My point exactly."

"Huh? I don't get it."

"Of course you don't. I have to get new friends."

"What's that support to mean?"

"Oh. You wouldn't get it."

"OK."

_Five minutes later_

"Hey that's so mean. What you said!"

"Lily, I haven't said anything in 5 whole minutes."

"Why would you want to replace me as a friend? I just showed you the future! You made me use my special power. And you know how much I don't like wasting my power!"

"Oh my gad! First of all, you're so slow!" Lily nodded her head in agreement. "Second of all, THE 'FUTURE' YOU JUST SAW, WAS A DREAM YOU HAD ABOUT A MONTH AGO!!!!!!"

"Oh."


	10. Kareoke

"Party Time! 10 minutes until the party starts! People are already arriving!" Kathryn shouted.

"You are so hot when you're hyper and happy." Nick said.

"You guys disgust me!" Ally said turning her head away.

"Well, get over it!" Kat barked back. The first couple to arrive was Paulina and Brendon. Then came Priscilla, Joe, and Kevin. Kristin couldn't make it that night because she had a huge gig at Starbucks performing on her guitar. She told Kevin to go to the party without her, so he did. Next one in was Ally's ex-boyfriend Matt. He hugged Ally and ignored everyone else. Ally went to go sit with Matt in the Ball Room. Ally came back out holding Matt's hand. Zack was wandering around the main lobby when he saw Matt and Ally holding hands.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked.

"I'm sorry Zack, but it's over." Ally said.

"Why is it over?"

"Well, Matt is taking me to Japan for 2 weeks, so I'll be back later. I don't know where you all will be, but I'll call."

"Umm. Ok."

"Ally, it's such short notice, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. Good-bye guys." She said waving good-bye to everyone. "Oh Kat. By the way, What's the bouncer's name?"

"Bubbles. Why?"

"Just wondering." Ally and Matt walked out the door and left the Tipton.

Oliver started laughing. "Bubbles? What kind of name is Bubbles for a guy?"

"My Mama gave me that name, son. Got a problem with that?"

Oliver's face got real serious. "No. Not at all." He gulped and walked into the Ball Room.

Everyone started arriving. Hannah and Cody walked in the Ball Room together. Cody was happy as a clam and Hannah looked as bored as a turtle. Hannah went to go sit next to Lola and Oliver and left Cody to sit next to Nick, Kathryn, Zack, and the whole gang. Before the kareoke begin, some songs came on first so people can dance to them. Brendon asked Paulina to dance. Joe asked Priscilla. Nick asked Kat. And Cody asked Lola. He would have asked Hannah, but she looked like she didn't want to be there, especially with him. Lola went to the dance floor with Cody. And Hannah watched Nick and Kat dance. Then she switched all her attention on Cody and Lola. She watched, amazed in how graceful they were dancing. It almost made her want to get up and start dancing also. Almost. Then Kat got up on the stage and said it was kareoke time. The first person to do kareoke was Joe. He wanted to sing '6 Minutes' to Priscilla. The music started and Joe began singing.

Joe sorta started dancing along with the music.

_She's the kinda girl that you see in the movies_

_seen her in my dreams and now she's standing next to me_

_Down by the shore first weekend of the summer_

_Got to take a chance and just ask for her number_

Joe pointed at Priscilla and started strutting his stuff on the stage. Kat, Nick, Zack, Kevin, Paulina, and Brendon watched closely at what he was doing.

_I wish I had a song on MTV_

_Cause in a crowded room I'd be the only one she'd see_

_She's looking bored and now I'm running out of time_

_I've only got 6 minutes if I'm gonna make her mine._

Hannah walked over and sat next to Cody. Nick, and everyone else sitting at that table, went to go sit at a different table, to leave Cody and Hannah alone. Hannah started talking to Cody and Cody felt a little weird because the only time she really talked to him, was on the phone, about two days ago.

_1 minute and the earth begins to shake_

_2 minutes and my heart begins to break_

_Another minute and she makes me feel brand new_

_That's just 3 minutes with you_

_4 minutes and she's everything I see_

_5 minutes and she's where I want to be._

_Another minute and everything feels so new_

_That's 6 minutes with you_

_6 minutes_

_She's looking at her watch while the DJ is spinnin'_

_This could be the end or just the beginning_

_She's the kinda girl that I want to know better_

_Reaching for her keys, so I guess it's now or never_

_I wish I had a song on the radio_

_I'd sing her favorite song, she'd be front row at every show_

_This party's lame and now I'm running out of time_

_I've only got 6 minutes if I'm gonna make her mine._

_1 minute and the earth begins to shake_

_2 minutes and my heart begins to break_

_Another minute and she makes me feel brand new_

_That's just 3 minutes with you_

_4 minutes and she's everything I see_

_5 minutes and she's where I want to be._

_Another minute and everything feels so new_

_That's 6 minutes with you_

_6 minutes_

Cody got up and walked over to the table where everyone moved to, was sitting. He thanked Zack for setting them up.

_Sometimes I feel like the Catcher and the Rye_

_Sometimes I wish I could catch her eye_

_Sometimes I wish I could be that guy_

_Yeah! Cause times passing by _

_I'm losing my mind_

_I need one, two, three, four, five, six minutes with you_

_1 minute and the earth begins to shake_

_2 minutes and my heart begins to break_

_Another minute and she makes me feel brand new_

_That's just 3 minutes with you_

_4 minutes and she's everything I see_

_5 minutes and she's where I want to be._

_Another minute and everything feels so new_

_That's 6 minutes with you_

_6 minutes_

The song ended and everyone in the room applauded Joe. Joe walked off the stage, grabbed a bottle of water, sat next to Priscilla, and kissed her on the cheek. Almost everyone who was there sang kareoke. They sang songs from Rock-Pop-Rap. From Green Day-Justin Timberlake-Ludacris.


	11. Party Pickup

It was the day after the party and the Ball Room was covered with streamers, balloons, food, and a couple people who didn't leave or couldn't because they were staying at the hotel.

Kat, Nick, and Zack were all found sleeping on the stage. Kat was woken up by a loud 'Ah-um!'

"Huh? What's happening?" She saw Mr. Moseby standing in front of her. "Oh. Hey. Mr. Moseby. What are you doing up this early? Which reminds me what time is it?"

"It's noon."

"Wow. 12. That means we had an awesome party. So what's up, Mr. M?"

"Nothing much, _K._ Except for the fact that you guys have to clean up this whole place by 2 or else."

"Heyyy. Mr. M. I thought we were friends. How about some more dead presidents for you?" She sat up and pulled her purse out from under her and gave Mr. Moseby 2 $100 bills. "How about changing that 2 hours of letting us clean to 3 hours?"

Mr. Moseby studied the money she was holding out to him. He took it and put it in his suit pocket. "Thank you very much. You still have 2 hours. Get you 'posse' up and get to work." Mr. Moseby walked out of the Ball Room and left Kat sitting there were 2 of her friends still sleeping on the stage, and a bunch of people who she used to know, but forgot their names, to help clean up the whole Ball Room.

"Posse? Who says posse? Whatever. Nick, Nick. Wake up. We have to clean the Ball Room. Nick."

"Ehhh. 10 more minutes mom."

"NICK! Wake up! I'm not doing this by myself."

"Uh. What?"

"Nick. We have to clean the whole Ball Room."

"By ourselves?"

"Sorta. We have Zack, you, and me. Plus, whoever stays from that bunch of people over there. But don't expect anyone to stay." Kat escorted the crowd of people who wanted to go, which was pretty much everyone, out of the Ball Room and basically threw them out of the hotel. While Nick, tried waking up Zack. It was pretty hard. He slept like a log. But just about when Nick was about to give up, he thought of an idea.

"AHHHHH! Giant candy bar attacking the hotel! Someone must stop its chocolatey goodness with a crunchy inside!" Then, like magic, Zack woke up.

"Don't worry. Captain Zack is here to save you!" He said heroically.

Kat started giggling. "Captain Zack."

Nick told Zack that they had to clean the whole place up by 2.

"Oh-em-gee! Its really shiny silly string!" Kat said. Zack looked over to her and stared at her weirdly. "What? Like I'm the weird one? Who's the person who just called himself Captain Zack?"

"Anyways," Nick said looking away from his girlfriend and over at Zack, "Lets get to work!"

They started sweeping, but everyone got distracted. Nick was playing a game on his cell, Kat was talking to Ally, who was about to board a plane, and Zack was spraying shiny silly string everywhere. Then Kat thought of an idea. She went upstairs to her suite. She came back down to the Ball Room and plugged her iPod into the speakers. She turned up the music real loud and everyone got to work. Nick started scrubbing the tables, Kat started cleaning up the stage area, and Zack started sweeping. About 4 songs later, Kat's favorite song came on. Its called 'Boom Boom Boom Boom' by the Vegaboys. She started dancing along with the song while cleaning. Nick watched her in amazement, but then something else caught his attention, and same with Kat. They both were staring at Zack strangely. He was dancing to the song with the broom. He did dips, the cha-cha, the tango, and almost every possible dance with the broom.

"And you thought I was weird for being distracted by shiny silly string, and yet you're the one who's dancing with a broom." Kat said.

Zack stood there. Nick rolled his eyes and got back to work. "What? Like you've never danced with a broom?"

"Nope. Never have." Nick said.

"Well you will someday. And when that day comes, I will be making fun of you so much that you'll--" Zack responded getting cut off.

"I never have and I never will."

"Fine, fine, fine. Be a fun sucker. Anyone know what time it is?"

"Uh yea. It's 12:45. We have one hour an 15 minutes left."

About an hour later the whole place was spotless. The tables were shining. The stage didn't have any scuff marks. The lights reflected off the glistening floor. Everyone sat down, tired. But then Zack had the bright idea to do something stupid. He took out the can of silly string and started spraying it in celebration to finishing.

"Zack! Why are you spraying silly string everywhere after we cleaned?" Kat said.

Zack stood where he was and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm guessing this wasn't a good idea?"

"Duh! Now you pick every string up and spray Febreeze to get the smell of 'party' out of here cause we kind forgot to do that." Nick and Kat stood up. "Later! And don't mess anymore of the room up!"

Zack cleaned up all the strings, sprayed Febreeze, then went up to his suite to get changed into some clean clothes.


	12. Ally's Missed

While Zack was cleaning up the silly string, in the 15 minutes he had left, Ally was boarding a plane to Japan with Matt. She missed her friends back in Boston, but she also wanted to go to Japan with Matt. She promised everyone, that was important, she'd keep in touch.

Zack finished picking up the string and went back to his suite to find the entire suite empty. He flopped down on the couch and flipped on the TV. Everything he saw reminded him of Ally. From commercials of cereal to romantic soap operas on TV. He laid back and looked up towards the ceiling and dazed off into his own little world.

Meanwhile, in the lobby, Maddie was working the candy counter. She looked sad and tired. London walked up to Maddie.

"Hey. What's up, Maddie?"

"I got sick and I couldn't go on my date with Jesse. And I feel asleep 4 hours before we were supposted to meet at the movies, so I didn't call him and now he probably thinks I stood him up. Even though I didn't!"

London gasped. "You went out on a date with my future husband?"

"Yea. Well, actually, he asked me out." Maddie blushed and then sneezed.

"Are you still sick? Well, even if you aren't, I got to go. Later, Maddie." London walked away but swiveled around when she saw Jesse head towards the candy counter.

"Hey Maddie. I'm sorry I couldn't make it on our date, but my manager came up with a surprise photo shoot. I told him I had plans, but he wouldn't let me leave. I'm sorry. I hope you weren't all alone."

"I meant to call you too. But I got sick and I slept the whole day and I couldn't call." Maddie sneezed again.

"Do you want to reschedule? And maybe go to dinner or something?"

"Ahh-choo! Yea sure. But how about when I feel a little better?"

"Perfect. Get better Maddie."

"Bye. See you soon!"

Back in Zack's suite, Zack got up and walked down to Nick's suite. He opened the door to find Kat and Nick on his couch watching That 70's show.

"Hey Zack. What's up?" Kat asked.

"I miss Ally. I guess that phrase is true. You never know who much you like a person until they are gone." Zack sighed and sat down on the couch. Nick and Kat looked at each other. Nick moved his arm off of Kat's shoulder. "Should I call her? Or do you think she's on the plane now?"

"She's on the plane now and she probably will be for the next 6-10 hours, Zack. Calm down. Relax. Go out and party, even though we just had an awesome one. Go flirt with girls." Kat said trying to be supportive. Nick stared at her. She mouthed the word 'what?' Nick shook his head and turned back to face Zack.

"Zack. I understand you miss Ally. I mean, if Kat was to go away for a week or so to Japan, I don't know what I would do." Nick said. Kat looked at him and awed. She hugged him and Nick continued talking when they were done hugging. "Now, You should try to live your life without having her get in the way of you living your life. I'm not trying to say you should forget about her. I'm trying to say that you still have to live your life even if Ally's not going to be here for the next week or so." Kat looked at him weirdly for knowing all this stuff. He shrugged as Zack got up and headed out the door. Once the door shut, Nick put his arm back around Kat and they continued watching That 70's show.


	13. The Search for the Lost Brother

The next day, Zack woke up to remember he had a younger brother that he hadn't seen since 2 days ago since the party that night. He ran out in his pajamas to Nick's suite. He opened the door and slowly closed the door behind him. He turned around to see Kat sleeping on the couch with a dark blue blanket over her and she was holding the remote like a little kid holding their favorite stuff animal. He crept passed Kat and went into Nick's room. Surprisingly, he saw that Nick wasn't in his bed sleeping, he was on his Laptop, online. Zack looked over Nick shoulder to see what he was doing online. He was on Youtube looking up the video to a song that Kat had on her iPod that they were cleaning up the party to, yesterday. He was watching Boom Boom Boom Boom by the Vengaboys. The video had 4 guys dancing to the song. Nick smirked when he saw something funny. He didn't want to wake up Kat. Zack was looking over his shoulder and was so close to Nick, he was breathing down Nick's neck.

"So what are you watching there?" Zack asked. Nick turned around frightened to find someone behind him.

"Uh. Boom Boom Boom Boom by the Vegaboys." Nick stood up and walked in the living room to check on Kat, who was still sleeping. "What are you doing in my suite? More importantly, how'd you get in?"

"I picked the lock. No big deal. Anyways, have you seen my brother? I haven't seen him since the party, when he was Hannah." Zack and Nick were quiet for a little thinking. "Ahhh! I got it! Hannah dragged my brother off to her evil lair. She's going to get revenge by dissected my little brother! He was so young. Why do the good die young? Why?! Why?!"

"I think you're over reacting. Hannah's not that evil."

"Oh no! She got to you too! Only someone who was like brain washed would say she's not that evil. Dude! She tried stealing you away from Kat!"

"Ok, fine. She's a little evil. How about you come back later this afternoon, when Kat's up. Sound good?"

"Yea. I'll be back around 3 or something. Do you know when Kat's gonna be up?"

"No one knows when Kat wakes up." Zack left the room and Nick went to sit down on the couch in the living room. He carefully moved Kat's feet over a little and took the remote away from Kat's grip. Nick turned on the TV on and switched on ESPN. Kat slowly sat up and slowly turned her head towards the TV. Kat turned her body around and had her feet where her head used to be and her head where her feet used to be. Nick wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head down on his chest. Kat fell back asleep and Nick just stayed there watching ESPN.

Two hours later, 10:00, Nick was sleeping; Kat stole the remote back but left it on ESPN. Kat was up and she was ordering breakfast from Room Service. Kat was wearing the same thing she slept in. Nick's blue sweatshirt with a pair of her black sweat pants. Kat put the blue blanket over Nick but, to Kat's surprise, Nick woke up and grabbed Kat when she was bent over covering him. He pulled her down and held her in his arms. They were laughing very hard. Then Nick's cell phone started ringing. Nick ignored it and kept Kat in his arms.

"You're not gonna get your phone?" Kat asked.

"No. I'd rather spend my time with you than talk on the phone with someone." Kat awed and cuddled up closer to him.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Ugh. I hope its not Zack again." Nick sighed.

"Again?"

"Yea. He came this morning at like 8. You were sleeping." Nick got up and answered the door. It was the room service people with their breakfast. He tipped the people and went to pick up his cell phone. He had realized that the person who had called his phone was Kevin. He listened to the message and went back to sit next to Kat, who was watching a basketball game on TV.

"Apparently, there's a concert here in Boston again in two days. It's for Radio Disney. You are ok with it, right?"

"Yea, sure. I just have to go shopping first."

"Why?"

"Shoes."

"You have like every make of shoes with you though."

"True but I don't have any high tops or low tops with me. Or Vans. Which reminds me. There are these new Vans out and they are black with pink flamingos. I think I might get them." There was another knock on the door. Kat got up to answer it. She opened the door to find Zack standing there. "Hey Zack."

"ey Kat." He walked in and sat on the same couch Nick was. "Nick, I honestly have no idea where my brother is. You have to help me."

"I'm ok with going to find him. Nick and I were just about to have breakfast, but we can wait. Where'd you last see your brother?"

"He was last with Hannah the night of the party. I'm thinking they are still with each other, but I remember Hannah not liking Cody. But maybe something changed."

"We'll go look in a little. Let us get changed first." Kat walked out of Nick's suite and into her suite. She changed into blue jeans, a black strapless halter-top with a green button down shirt over it. She buttoned the middle 3 and applied light green eye shadow. She ran into Nick's suite, shoeless, and put on his green low tops, that he only wore once. While Kat got changed, Nick changed into jeans, black high tops, and a purple polo with the collar popped up.


	14. Catching Up

"Ok. I'm ready. Let's go." Nick, Kat, and Zack walked out of the room and down the hall to Hannah's suite. Nick knocked on the door and waited but no one answered. Zack walked back and tried ramming into the door, thinking it would fall down a second after he ran into it. Unsurprisingly, it didn't. So Kat wiggled the door handle and it opened. Zack pushed the door fully opened and saw Hannah and Cody sitting on the couch, kissing. Kat gasped. Hannah and Cody pulled back and saw that Nick, Kat, and Zack were standing there dumbfounded.

"Uh. Cody? You ok, buddy?" Zack asked. Cody stood up and walked towards Zack.

"I like Hannah and Hannah likes me. We're dating now. I know it's kind of weird because we really didn't get along much in the beginning, but then we realized that stuff in common. Are you ok with it all?"

"Yea. Its just so surprising. I mean it was just like 4 days ago when she tried to steal Nick away." Nick gave him a you-never-drop-this-subject look. Kat was shocked. She couldn't believe it.

"Wait, wait, wait. How do we not know that you are just using Cody to get to Nick? I'm just wondering cause I don't know if I can trust you." Kat exclaimed.

"You can't, but I like Cody. He's cute, sweet, and smart." Hannah said.

"Yea. Everything she's not." Kat whispered softly to Nick. Which lead to Nick bumping her with his elbow.

"Did you say something?" Hannah said bitterly.

"Nothing. Look we got to go. We didn't eat breakfast yet." Kat and Nick left the suite and Zack followed behind them. Nick and Kat went back to Nick's suite and Zack went back to his suite to watch the Red Sox game. Nick opened the suite door to find their breakfast eaten, the kitchen part of the suite; messed up, and there was a lump laying on the couch. Kat went over and poked it.

Oliver popped up. "What?" Oliver said. Kat screamed. "This is my suite, too."

"Sorry. I was sorta surprised by you sleeping on the couch." Kat turned around and faced Nick. "I think I'm gonna go back to my suite."

"You sure you won't be lonely?" Nick asked.

"I guess I'll be fine. I have to call Ally anyways." Kat left the room and went to her suite. She found her cell phone, which she left on her desk next to her laptop 2 days ago. She saw she had 10 new texts from Ally and a new voicemail. Almost all the texts said where she was, asking how Kat was, and said that she had a wonderful first day in Japan. She listened to her voicemail.

"Hey Kat! It's Ally. Well, you probably already knew that. But we just landed. Um, well, call me when you get this. Bye!" Kat listened to the next 2. They were pretty much like that one except for the whole 'we just landed.' There was one more left.

"Hi, Kat. I realized you're not calling me back. Maybe you didn't have your cell with you, but that's not like you, or maybe you're just hanging out with Nick a lot and forgot about your old friend. But, again, call me immediately after you get this message and like the 10 texts I sent you."

Kat dialed Ally's number and waited for Ally to pick up.

"Hey. What's up, Kat?"

"Hey. Nothing much. I got all of your messages. And to answer your question, I was actually spending a lot of time with Nick. I mean every since you left, there's like no one in the hotel to hang out with except for Nick and Zack. Nick's ok but Zack is constantly saying how much he misses you and he won't shut up about it. But, like no offense to you or anything. Anyways how are you? How's Japan?"

"I'm fine. Japan's ok. It's fun and all, but I miss all of my friends. And I know it's only been like 2 days or something, but I really miss Zack. Hey, but I got to go. Matt's gonna take me to a sushi place for lunch. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye!" Kat hung up her cell and ordered more food for her lonesome in her suite. After eating, she went into her bedroom and laid down on the bed with her laptop and the remote. She flipped on ESPN and opened her laptop. What most people, including Nick, didn't know about Kat, is that she loves writing. She opened up a file on her laptop and started typing. She wanted to write a book, but couldn't think of any ideas except for writing about her own life, but she didn't know if anyone would read that. She closed her online blog she was working on and switched over to Youtube. She found a video of 2 guys singing Listen to Your Heart, the techno remix. She watched it and loved it. She closed the laptop and laid back to watch the Yankees crush the Red Sox.

Meanwhile, Cody left Hannah's suite and went back to his own suite.

"Hey Zack. Are you sure you're ok with me and Hannah going out?"

"Yea. Just it's a little sudden but that's all right. Want some chocolate pudding pie?"

"Nah. I'll watch the baseball game with you though."

"You might not want to. The Yankees are crushing the Red Sox. Kat must be so happy right now."

"Kat's a Yankee's fan? Wow. Didn't know that. How's Ally? Have you talked to her lately?"

"No. Kat's been talking to her."

"Don't you think it's weird, she just left, suddenly, with her ex-boyfriend, Matt, to go to Japan?"

"Well, yea. But I don't think its weird or anything. Her life long dream was to travel around the world and Matt's sorta giving her that by taking her to Japan. I mean its not like I can take her anywhere, except for Burger Barn or something, but thats not around the world."

"I see what you mean. I'm gonna go to bed now. I hardly got any sleep." Cody went off into their room and flopped down on his bed to rest.


	15. Shop 'til You Drop

Cody woke up at about 7 that night from his little rest. He hopped up, turned off the TV, and walked into the dining room. Zack was on the couch eating another piece of chocolate pudding pie and had his bright red Sidekick right next to him. He kept looking at it expecting it to ring and expect Ally to be waiting for him to answer on the other line. But it didn't. Cody picked up his jacket and headed for the door.

"Where you going?" Zack asked.

"I have a date with Hannah at 7:30. See you later."

"Wait! You're going to leave me here alone in my time of need?"

"Pretty much. Yea." Cody walked out the door and down to the lobby to meet Hannah for their date. At the candy counter, Maddie couldn't stop sneezing and coughing.

"Hi Madame! Would yo-" She started coughing. "Would you like to buy a-a-_achoo!_" The lady walked away from the counter disappointingly. "Come back soon!" Mr. Moseby walked over to Maddie with a discouraged face.

"Maddie. As much as I hate to say it, but you should take a day or two off. You're sick."

"Really? Hadn't noticed." She kept coughing.

"Maddie go home, away from my hotel and don't make anymore customers leave." Maddie left and went home to hopefully sleep her fever and sickness away. Over by in front of the restaurant, Cody was sitting inside the restaurant waiting for Hannah. She arrived there 15 minutes late. They ordered their dinner and just talked for about the whole time they didn't really do anything interesting or fun.

Meanwhile, in Japan, Matt and Ally went inside a sushi store. Matt hadn't realized that Ally didn't eat fish. The only meat she would eat was pork. Ally left the sushi store with just a small cup of tea. She caught a taxi and went back to the hotel they were staying at. She pulled out her lavender Sidekick and set it down on a table next to the couch. She just stared at it expecting it to ring and Zack be on the other line.

Back in Boston, Kat was wandering around the hotel when she accidentally walked into a girl with brown hair. Kat looked at her and was startled. It was London Tipton. Kat had always wanted to meet her.

"Ohmygod! You're London Tipton. I've like always wanted to meet you."

"Umm. ok. Thanks. What's your name?"

"Kathryn, but everyone calls me Kat."

"Ohh. I know you. You had the party here at my hotel. Yea I came to it. It was so cool. I have to go for my mani-pedi but we'll talk later. Chio!"

"Ok. Bye! See you when you come back!"

The next day, Kat called up Paulina and Priscilla and invited them to go to the movies and the mall. Her treat. Of course, they excepted. First they went to the movies. They went to go see Disturbia. Kat and Priscilla have an obsession with Shila LaBof. Then, about 2 hours later, they went to the mall. Priscilla and Paulina brought their own money cause they weren't gonna let Kat buy everything that they wanted. The first store they went to was Pac Sun. They were having a sale on all their bags and glasses. Then they went to American Eagle, where they spent 1 1/2 hours at. Then Priscilla dragged them to Hollister. Kat went through a phase of liking Hollister. She liked the clothes but she just doesn't want to wear their clothes anymore; she gave all the clothes she didn't wear to Priscilla. They stopped for lunch at Pretzel time and then hit Hot Topic, Ladies Foot Locker, Aeropostle, Journey's, FYE, Sephora, Victoria Secret, the Apple Store, and many more.

They got back to the hotel with their hands full of bags. They walked to the elevator and took it up to Kat's suite. They went through all the stuff they got. Each one of them got at least 3 things from every single store they went to except for Hollister where Paulina and Kat didn't buy anything. At American Eagle, they all got about 3 or more bags full of items. They had a sale on glasses, wallets, and accessories. Ladies Foot Locker was having a sale on Converse's. It was 2 of any pairs of Converse for $69. Paulina got 2. Priscilla got 2 of Converse and 1 pair of Vans. Kat got 2 of Converse, 2 pair of Vans, and 1 pair of Nike sneakers. At FYE, Kat bought the whole Rocky collection and Paulina bought the whole Scrubs collection. Priscilla just bought different cds and dvds. At Sephora they bought like 3 perfumes each. Priscilla and Paulina flopped down on Kat's bed and Kat went to sit down on the couch in her bedroom with her laptop. She opened it up and checked her email while she played "Because I Got High" on iTunes. She had 1 new email from Nick and she realized she left her cell at the hotel the whole time they were out. She checked her new texts and she had 2 from Nick. The 1st text asked if she wanted to go out for lunch that day. The 2nd text asked where she was. She replied back saying she was at the mall all day with Paulina and Priscilla. The 1 email from Nick, had a picture of them hugging in front of the place they 1st met. Down at the bottom of the picture it said 'To the best girlfriend a guy could have, love Nick.' She hooked up her digital camera. She replied back with the picture of Joe, Kevin, him, Priscilla, Paulina, and her standing out by a local hot dog stand in a town where they had a concert. She typed 'We might be eating something hot, but you are so hotter. Love, your favorite girlfriend.'

Next, Nick texted Kat and asked her to come over to his suite. She declined cause Priscilla and Paulina were still over. But she would come over later. Paulina down loaded random songs on Kat's laptop, while Priscilla was in the living room watching The Soup and Kat was in her room, with Paulina, texting people and trying on all the clothes she bought and seeing what accessories would look good with the outfit. Then out of nowhere, Paulina gets an idea to put up a video of them on Youtube, lip synching to some random song. They all agreed to do it. First they had to pick a song, which wasn't hard considering Paulina just downloaded like very possible, random song. They picked Cupid's Chokehold by Gym Class Heroes. They knew the whole song by heart and started making the video. About 1/2 hour later they were finished and Paulina posted the video on Kat's Youtube account.

"Hey, Kat. I have to go. I'm suppost to meet Joe at the restaurant in our hotel. See you tomorrow." Priscilla said as she grabbed all her bags of stuff she bought and headed towards the door.

"Ok. No problem. See you soon!" Priscilla left and now it was just her and Paulina. Paulina left about five minutes later too.

"I didn't want to keep downloading random songs to your music library. She grabbed her bags and headed towards the door. "Plus, we have to go back to the same hotel and Priscilla drove here. I'll see you soon! Bye Kit-Kat!"

"Bye Paulina!" Paulina left and Kat flopped down on the couch and started to watch Jackass 2, when her laptop started beeping. She got up and saw she had 1 new email. She opened it up and it was from her old boyfriend, Brad. In the email, he asked her if she wanted to go out for lunch next week with her. She replied back saying she couldn't cause she was away from her hometown for the next week or more. She also mentioned she had a boyfriend, and that it just wouldn't feel right. She changed into blue jeans, a blue shirt and black High Tops and she slowly made her way over to Nick's suite.


	16. Speaking French

Nick and Kat were sitting in his suite when Zack walked in.

"Guys, this is really bad. Cody actually _likes_ Hannah." He flopped down on the couch next to them. "I just don't get what he sees in her. Nick, what did you she in her?"

"Yea, Nick. What _did_ you see in her?" Kat chimed in.

"Oh. Well, I liked her singing voice, but I didn't really like the way she performed on her show how she never said 'I'm sorry' or 'thank you' or anything like that. And sometimes your character in a show or in a play, their personality rubs off on the person performing that role. and that's kind of how it was dating her. Kevin didn't really like us dating and Joe tried setting me up with Jamie Lynn Spears, but she's not my type either."

"Ok. So you are basically saying that there are no good qualities in her?" Zack asked.

"I never said that." Nick said quickly.

"Then you're saying she hardly had any manners?"

"Yea. Sort of. She's respectful and all, its just that everything she says, is basically sarcasm. Which gets really annoying after a while."

"Wow. That sounds so familiar." Zack said looking at Kat.

"What? I'm not sarcastic all the time. Only sometimes when sarcasm is really needed or when I'm really annoyed." Kat grinned and walked to the kitchen area and leaned on the counter.

"Yea, but Kat's sarcasm is not as bad as Hannah's. Her sarcasm could go on and on." Nick said. Kat got away from the kitchen area and went to Nick's bedroom. She grabbed a book that was lying on Nick's bed.

"No way!" Kat said.

"What?" Nick replied.

"You take French? No way! I took French from 7th-10th grade. Wow! That's weird. Do you know any words or phrases? OhOhOhOh! What's your French name?" Kat asked in excitement.

"Yea I take French. My mom thought it would come in handy just in case we ever tour in France. I've only been taking it for like a year. I know like some stuff like: J'aime le sport, ecouter de la music, et regerde la tele. Je n'aime pas l'equitition et faire du a ski nautique . Je m'appelle Andre."

"Enchante Andre. Je m'appelle Monique. Comment ca va? Moi, comme ci comme ca. J'aime faire le magasin, jouer du a jeux video, et faire de la photos. Je n'aime pas l'equitition aussi et faire le menage.

"What the heck does that mean?" Zack asked in confusion.

"I said that I like sports, listening to music, and watching tv. And I don't like horseback riding and water skiing. And that my name, Andrew, in French is Andre." Nick said.

"And I said 'nice to meet you Andre or Andrew. My name is Monique; in French class. How are you? Me, I'm feeling so-so. I like shopping, playing video games, and taking photos. I don't like horseback riding also and doing chores." Kat said as she walked over and sat next to Nick. "It's really not that hard to understand or learn."

"It sounds hard." Zack said. "Tell me how to say I love playing sports."

"J'adore faire du sport. Thats just all sports, but do you have a specific sport you like?"

"Uh. Basketball. Oh and baseball. Yea. Basically that's good. How do you say those?"

"J'adore jouer au basket et jouer au base. You try saying it."

He tried saying it and it kind of sounded like this: "J'i a door jou a o basket eh jou a o base."

"You were so close Zack. We can practice later if you want, but not now. You have to go."

"Fine, but can you also show me how to french kiss?" He made a kissy face.

"Shut up." Kat said laughing as she threw a pillow at Zack. Zack walked out the door and right as they thought they had some alone time together, Oliver walked through the door.

"Nick. I need help. Seriosly." Oliver stated.

"With what?" Nick asked.

"I don't know how to get Lily-I mean- Lola back. I mean I don't get why she's mad at me. She dumped me the night of the concert because, well i don't know why."

"Well, what did you do that night?"

"Let's see, while you were being seduced by Hannah and everyone else was elsewhere, I went over to a fan and started talking to her. She reconized me and thought I was cute so we started flirting. Then I get back behind stage and Lola slaps me. For no reason. I don't understand women."

"Maybe she dumped you because you were flirting with a fan." Kat deadpanned.

"Please, Kat. This is for men only. You women wouldn't know anything about this so you should stay out of this conversation."

"Then I guess you should to. You are so not a man." Kat got up and kissed Nick on the cheek and went into his bedroom to watch That 70's Show.

"Oliver, Kathryn's right. She dumped you because she saw you flirting with another girl."

"Well, how do I get her back?"

"Buy her chocolate and roses & give them to her."

"That's too classic." Kat appears right next to Nick and sits down in between Nick and Oliver and continues talking. "She's skater right? Well, buy her like a new skateboard or the new wave board. Or give her a gift card to Forever 21 or Hot Topic. But have it be like over $30." Kat sighed and leaned back into the couch. Nick glared at her.

"That's a good idea Thanks Kat." Oliver stood up and walked towards out the door.

"Kat..."

"I'm sorry. I coudn't resist myself. I mean roses are romantic but there too classic. The chocolate is so out of date now, with all these girls watching their weight and everything." Kat sighed and glanced over at Nick who was staring at her adoringly.

"So are you saying if I got you roses and chocolate, you wouldn't except it?"

"Of course I would. But you should get a little creative. Like my friend had this boyfriend Mike and he gave her 11 roses and fake one and said 'I'll stop loving you when the last rose dies.' I mean that is so romantic. That next year, though, they went to different High Schools for freshman year and they split apart. But I guess that's how high school is."

"I wouldn't know."

"Right. You were home-schooled. You were probably the cutest home-schooled kid ever. Well, that's what I think." Nick locked his arms around her and she leaned into him, her head leaning on his chest. He kissed her head lightly and turned back on That 70's Show.

About an hour later, Kat's cell phone was ringing. She answered to herr mother's paniced voice.


	17. Worried

"Nick we have to go. Throw on some decent clothes." Kat said nervously as she was slipping her black High Tops back on and putting on Nick's blue sweatshirt.

"Kat what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you once we are in the tour bus with everyone like your brothers and my friends. Let's go!" She ran into Nick's room took out his black sweatshirt and threw it next to him as he was putting on his black High Tops. He got up and realized Kat had grabbed his hand and was running in front of him out of the door. She was waiting for the elevator to come when she couldn't take it anymore.

"Kat give it like 2 more minutes. It will be here." He said catching her hand before she ran to the staircase.

"I don't have 2 minutes Nick. We need to find Zack, hop on the bus, pick up your brothers and my friends, and we have to go to my hometown in Connecticut. Pronto!" The doors opened as Kat stopped talking and she pulled Nick inside and kept pushing 'door close' and the 'L' button. She grabbed Nick's hand and ran him out of the elevator. They saw Zack as they were running towards the bus parked outside; he was riding his skateboard. Nick ran over to Zack pulled him off his skateboard and dragged him to the bus. They hopped on and the bus driver was already on. They sped down the road to the other hotel to pick up Paulina, Priscilla, Joe, and Kevin. Kat, Nick, and Zack ran in went up to their hotel room and dragged them out to the bus. Kat gave the bus driver the address and they were off to Connecticut. It was about a 2 hour drive starting from when they left the hotel.

"Kat you want to tell us what's up with this joy ride?" Joe asked.

"It's anything but joy." Kat snapped back as she was pacing the floor of the bus. "Sorry." She whispered. Nick placed his hand on her lower back and he felt her pull herself closer to him.

"Kat. You want to tell us what the call from your mother was about?" Nick asked her softly.

"Um well, my grandpa, the only grandpa I have left and the guy in the family I'm closest to, had a heart attack and is in the hospital. Apparently My mom is there along with my dad, my mom's oldest brother's family, my mom's youngest brother's family, and my grandma. And my grandpa asked my mom and my grandma for me twice." Kat broke down crying and Nick hugged her tightly and rubbed her back. Everyone shut up the whole trip to Connecticut. The only thing you could hear were Kat's quiet tears and Nick trying to calm her down.


End file.
